WAY BACK INTO LOVE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Eunhyuk tidak pernah berpikir cinta itu indah, yang Eunhyuk tahu cinta itu hanya memberikannya rasa sakit yang mendalam. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan Lee Donghae, laki-laki yang berusia 13 tahun lebih muda darinya. Masihkan cinta itu terasa menyakitkan?
1. Don't Be Rude!

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lee Donghae hanya laki-laki berumur duapuluh tahun yang biasa-biasa saja, menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dan pekerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji. Tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, Donghae hanya memiliki wajah tampan dengan kehidupannya yang membosankan. Kesehariannya hanya belajar dan bekerja, tidak ada hari libur dalam kamus kehidupannya. Bahkan Donghae tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berteman, ia hanya memiliki seorang teman di kampus dan seorang lagi yang tinggal bersama di apartemen kecilnya.<p>

Sepanjang duapuluh tahun perjalanan hidup Lee Donghae, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melanggar norma kehidupan. Donghae memegang teguh prinsip hidupnya agar tidak melanggar aturan apapun dan berusaha agar tidak pernah membahayakan dirinya sendiri bahkan orang lain. Setidaknya, dengan kehidupannya normal dan membosankannya itu Donghae bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang tanpa masalah berarti. Sayangnya, kehidupan tenang Donghae hanya berlangsung hingga kemarin. Hari ini, entah dosa apa yang Donghae lakukan di masa lalu hingga membuatnya sial berturut-turut. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Donghae mengalami sial yang berturut-turut. Donghae bangun pagi seperti biasanya dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus dengan motor matic kesayangannya yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang aneh pagi itu, semua berjalan normal hingga saat Donghae sampai di kampus, ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang mencolok sedang mengarahkan kamera profesionalnya ke salah satu dosen. Awalnya Donghae mengira laki-laki itu hanya penggemar fanatik yang suka mengikuti si dosen, karena jika di telisik lebih dekat, dosen yang menjadi objek bidikan si laki-laki pirang itu memang lumayan tampan dan terlihat masih muda. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu acuh, apapun yang dilakukan laki-laki pirang itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, jadi Donghae hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung utama kampus.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang rumor profesor Jang?"

Donghae baru saja meletakan tasnya di atas meja dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu teman kampusnya menanyakan soal rumor yang tidak menarik minatnya.

"Aku rasa kau tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan."

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu, profesor Jang di tuduh menghamili salah satu mahasiswinya."

Mata bening Donghae membulat sempurna. "Hei, Shim Changmin! Jaga mulutmu! Bagaimana bisa ada dosen melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu! Kalau ada yang tahu kau menyebarkan rumor ini, bisa di pastikan mulutmu itu tidak akan bisa mengunyah makanan enak lagi!"

"Aku tidak menyebarkan rumor! Semua orang sudah tahu, bahkan aku dengar ada seorang wartawan yang sedang mengawasinya sekarang."

_Wartawan?_

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae teringat pada laki-laki pirang yang membawa kamera profesional tadi. Sepertinya, laki-laki itu adalah wartawan yang sedang di bicarakan Changmin.

"Jika wartawan itu sampai ketahuan, aku rasa nasibnya akan sama dengan gadis yang di hamili profesor Jang."

"Maksudnya?"

Changmin berdecak, bicara panjang lebar pada Donghae hanya membuatnya lapar saja.

"Dia akan di bunuh atau minimalnya teror sampai menyerah."

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, apapun yang terjadi pada laki-laki pirang itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Langit yang tadi berwarna biru cerah kini mulai tampak redup dan perlahan mulai gelap. Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya dan bersiap-siap pulang ke apartemennya, seluruh tubuhnya pegal dan ia masih perlu belajar untuk mata kuliah esok hari. Namun saat Donghae hampir saja tiba di apartemennya, Jung Yunho—teman satu apartemennya—meneleponnya dan menyuruh Donghae untuk menjemputnya di bar tempatnya bersenang-senang. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memutar, membawa sepeda motornya menuju bar yang di sebutkan Yunho barusan. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah teman baiknya, seburuk apapun kelakuannya Donghae harus tetap membantunya karena Yunho juga telah banyak membantu Donghae.<p>

"Kau mabuk lagi? Jika ayahmu tahu kelakuanmu seperti ini, kau akan benar-benar di tendang olehnya dan tidak mendapatkan warisan apapun!"

Donghae langsung memapah Yunho dari keramaian, niatnya langsung membawanya pulang tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menghampiri mereka dan memaki Yunho dengan kata-kata yang luar biasa kasar.

"Singkirkan teman brengsekmu itu dan pastikan agar dia tidak kemari lagi!"

Setelah menjalani hidup normal dan tenang selama duapuluh tahun, baru kali ini Donghae mendengar seorang memaki dengan lantang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah temanku lakukan padamu, tapi mungkin karena dia sedang mabuk, dia tidak sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Atas nama temanku, aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf? Temanmu yang brengsek itu menyentuh bokongku dan membisikan kata-kata tidak senonoh padaku! Dia seharusnya mati! Pergi mati sana!"

Donghae mendesah pelan, laki-laki pirang di hadapannya ini terus berusaha menggapai rambut Yunho dan kakinya menendang-nendang tidak karuan. Donghae sangat kerepotan karena tangan kirinya sedang merangkul Yunho agar tidak ambruk dan tangan kanannya berusaha menghalau serangan laki-laki pirang yang sangat brutal ini.

Tunggu, pirang? Sepertinya Donghae pernah melihat laki-laki pirang ini sebelumnya.

"Kau yang tadi pagi ada di kampusku, bukan? Kau wartawan yang tadi pagi bukan?"

"Wartawan? Dasar brengsek jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku bukan wartawan! Jangan halangi aku! Aku akan membunuh temanmu itu! Minggir!"

Karena gerakan laki-laki pirang itu semakin brutal, Donghae terpaksa meraih kedua tangan si laki-laki pirang dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Yunho membuat tubuh tinggi Yunho terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah aku bilang, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik!"

Akhirnya setelah pertengkaran yang hebat dan adu mulut yang tidak berujung, Donghae bisa membuat laki-laki pirang itu tenang dan duduk diam bersamanya. Seluruh tubuh Donghae seperti baru mengangkat berton-ton karung beras karena berusaha menghentikan gerakan laki-laki pirang yang begitu bernafsu untuk menghajar sahabatnya.

"Jadi benarkan kau wartawan yang tadi pagi ada di kampusku?"

"Aku bukan wartawan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di kampusku tadi pagi dengan membawa kamera profesional dan memotret salah seorang dosen yang sedang terkena rumor."

Laki-laki pirang itu menunduk dan menghela napas berat.

"Bajingan itu menghamili temanku dan dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku datang kesana untuk mengikuti kegiatannya dan ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan dosen yang baik! Dia melakukan pelecehan seksual pada semua mahasiswinya!"

"Dengan berpura-pura menjadi wartawan?"

"Aku bilang aku bukan wartawan! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan fotonya sedang melecehkan mahasiswinya dan menyebarkannya sebagai bukti bahwa dia bajingan!"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa tidak lapor polisi saja?"

"Tidak ada bukti, karena reputasinya yang begitu baik mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan laporan temanku. Maka dari itu aku harus mendapatkan bukti yang konkrit untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara."

"Tapi tindakanmu itu illegal, kalau kau ketahuan dia bisa saja menuntutmu atas tuduhan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu betul apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang salah, tapi kehormatan temanku jauh lebih penting sekarang."

Donghae sangat memahami perasaan laki-laki pirang yang sedang menundukan kepalanya itu. Jika Yunho sedang tersangkut masalah, Donghae juga tidak segan-segan membantunya. Karena Donghae merasa, sahabat adalah segalanya jadi ia harus melindungi sahabatnya. Mengobrol panjang lebar dengan laki-laki pirang yang bahkan belum Donghae ketahui namanya itu, ternyata membuatnya lupa waktu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat, bahkan Yunho sudah jatuh tertidur dan mendengkur di sofa.

"Sudah malam, aku akan membawa temanku pulang. Maaf karena perbuatannya menyinggungmu, sebenarnya dia laki-laki yang baik hanya saja ketika dia mabuk, dia suka sembarangan. Maafkan dia."

Donghae tidak mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki pirang itu, tapi Donghae bisa melihat anggukan kecil dari laki-laki pirang itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nappeun ssaeki<em>! Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan? Membuat repot saja!"

Donghae mendorong kasar tubuh tinggi Yunho ke ranjang. Sepertinya, tubuhnya benar-benar remuk karena membawa Yunho pulang dengan cara meggendongnya di punggung. Setelah membaringkan Yunho di ranjangnya dan melepaskan sepatu dan jas mahalnya, Donghae langsung membereskan buku-bukunya. Besok pagi, Donghae harus ke kampus lebih awal karena ada kuis yang harus ia ikuti.

"Air...air!"

Melihat Yunho bergulingan di kasur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, Donghae bergegas membawakannya segelas air.

"Oh, aku sudah di rumah."

"Benar kau ada di rumah setelah membuat keributan di bar!"

"Aku?"

Yunho tampak mengingat-ingat kejadian di bar tadi sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sepertinya yang di katakan Donghae benar, ia membuat ulah lagi ketika mabuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, aku hanya minum dan aku melihat Eunhyuk _Hyung_ di sana. Dia pengunjung tetap di bar yang super sexy dan entahlah, mungkin karena aku sedang mabuk aku tanpa sadar menyentuh bokongnya."

"Dan membisikan kata-kata kotor?"

Yunho memajukan bibirnya dan mengangguk lemah. Ia malu sekali.

"Jadi namanya Eunhyuk? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya _Hyung_?"

"Namanya Lee Eunhyuk, usianya sudah tigapuluh tiga tahun tentu saja aku memanggilnya _Hyung_."

"Hei, aku pikir dia lebih muda darimu. Ah, wajahmu itu boros sekali!"

Donghae diam sejenak dan membiarkan Yunho kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Donghae berpikir, tadi saat di bar ia sempat membentak Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata tidak sopan. Jika bertemu lagi, Donghae akan meminta maaf karena Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu ternyata Eunhyuk tigabelas tahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, aktifitas Donghae kembali seperti semula. Setelah kemarin terjadi kehebohan karena ulah kurang ajar Yunho, akhirnya Donghae bisa menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan memulai harinya seperti biasanya. Donghae hanya berharap hari ini tidak ada lagi kejadian heboh, ia hanya ingin melewati jam kuliahnya dengan tenang lalu pergi bekerja dan tidur lebih awal karena mulai besok Donghae akan mengambil cuti kuliah dan fokus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, Donghae bisa saja minta dari kakak semata wayangnya untuk kebutuhan hidup dan biaya kuliah. Tapi karena usianya sudah duapuluh tahun, Donghae merasa sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak mau terus bergantung pada kakaknya. Orang tua? Ayahnya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ibunya tinggal bersama kakaknya di Jeollanam. Donghae hidup sendiri di Seoul, jadi ia harus benar-benar mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun.<p>

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kampus, Nampak sangat sepi dan sunyi. Belum ada siapapun di kampus, hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di perpustakaan. Karena masih terlalu pagi, Donghae memilih mampir ke perpustakaan untuk membaca kembali beberapa materi yang mungkin akan muncul dalam kuis hari ini. Namun sesaat sebelum Donghae masuk ke perpustakaan ia melihat Eunhyuk—laki-laki pirang yang kemarin adu mulut dengannya—sedang bicara dengan profesor Jang di toilet, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya profesor Jang sedang mengancam Eunhyuk. Donghae mengurungkan niatnya ke perpustakaan dan menghampiri Eunhyuk ke toilet, ia takut kalau-kalau profesor Jang tiba-tiba menggunakan kekerasan pada Eunhyuk.

"Lee Eunhyuk -ssi?"

Donghae diam memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang mengatur napasnya, namun sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk menghampirinya dan menarik lengan Donghae, mengajaknya lari dari tempat itu. Donghae masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi langkahnya terus mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku ada kuis hari ini!"

"Kita pergi dari sini, akan gawat jadinya jika kita tertangkap!"

"Kita?"

Masih dalam suasana hati yang bingung, Donghae terus mengikuti langkah kaki Eunhyuk. Seharusnya Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Eunhyuk dan pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti kuis, namun entah apa yang terjadi pada kakinya, ia malah pasrah dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menarik lengannya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah jauh. Tapi, kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sini?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya, "Kau adalah orang yang menarikku kemari dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti kuis hari ini karena ulahmu!"

"Tunggu, berapa usiamu? Kenapa berbicara dengan nada tidak sopan seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kampus. Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, permisi."

"Tak bisakah kau menemaniku minum sebentar?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk kedai kecil di sebrang jalan dengan mata memelas, berharap laki-laki dengan mata sendu itu memenuhi keinginannya.

"Kumohon."

Donghae tampak berpikir sebentar, ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Jika di pikir-pikir, kembali ke kampus pun tidak akan ada gunanya, toh ini sudah jam sembilan lewat dan kuis pasti sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Karena sudah terlanjur terlambat apa salahnya menemani Eunhyuk minum sebentar dan setelah itu langsung bekerja. Anggaplah ini hari libur yang tidak pernah Donghae dapatkan.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lama karena aku harus bekerja."

.

.

* * *

><p>Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, Donghae pasti sudah gila dan kehilangan akalnya. Kenapa ia mau saja di ajak minum oleh laki-laki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Sejak awal seharusnya Donghae tidak pernah terlibat dengan masalah laki-laki pirang yang sekarang sedang meracau karena mabuk itu. Kenapa? Karena lihatlah sekarang, Donghae tidak mengikuti kuis hari ini dan parahnya lagi Donghae tidak bisa bekerja karena Eunhyuk sekarang mabuk berat dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus mengantarkannya pulang. Semua hal buruk terjadi karena Donghae terlibat dengan masalah Eunhyuk.<p>

"Eunhyuk-ssi, berjalanlah dengan benar. Apa rumahmu sudah dekat?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau menyukaiku? Dasar brengsek! Kau bahkan masih duapuluh tahun! Kau harus sekolah dan bekerja, meskipun wajahku ini awet muda dan terlihat sangat manis aku ini sudah tigapuluh tiga tahun!"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil terus mengikuti Hyukjae dari belakang.

_Mengikuti katanya, dasar ahjussi sialan! Jelas-jelas dia yang menyeretku kemari dan membuatku bolos kuliah dan kerja!_

"Oh, apartemenku! Ah, sampai juga."

Eunhyuk terkikik dan menari tidak jelas di depan sebuah gedung yang lumayan mewah itu. Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sepertinya ini kawasan elit.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, benar ini rumahmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku mengarang? Biar begini aku ini kepala pemasaran di perusahaan besar. Aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku mau!"

_Wow._

Melihat Eunhyuk yang semakin sempoyongan, Donghae dengan sigap menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan memegangnya dengan erat lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam lift dengan hati-hati.

"Lantai berapa?"

"18, lantai 18, lantai atas 18!"

"Iya aku tahu! Tidak perlu kau ulang-ulang."

Donghae tampak kerepotan menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang tidak mau keluar dari lift, Eunhyuk malah meracau dan berguling-guling di lantai. Kesabaran Donghae sudah sampai pada batasnya, ia dengan kasar menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan memangkunya seperti mengangkut karung beras.

"Passwordnya?"

"0404"

Setelah menekan passwordnya Donghae langsung masuk dan merebahkan Eunhyuk di sofa terdekat. Donghae menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang pegal, ternyata Eunhyuk lumayan berat juga.

"Karena sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah, aku pamit pulang. Ah, segera ganti passwordmu, itu terlalu pendek dan mudah!"

Donghae baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kedua lengan Eunhyuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jangan pergi! Kita minum-minum dulu."

"Ya Tuhan! Sudah mabuk begitu masih ingin minum? Kau tidur saja, dimana kamarmu?"

"Kau ingin tidur denganku?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar!"

Donghae melepaskan kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap laki-laki pirang yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. Namun, belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir tipis Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dan tidak memberikan kesempatan bicara pada Donghae. Donghae terkejut tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Donghae di cium oleh orang asing dan lebih-lebih dia laki-laki! Donghae tidak membalas lumatan Eunhyuk, ia justru berusaha mendorong tubuh mungil Eunhyuk, namun entah setan apa yang merasuki Eunhyuk hingga tenaganya begitu kuat dan semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di leher kokoh Donghae. Lama kelamaan, Donghae mulai terbawa suasana dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka, perlahan Donghae juga mulai membalas perlakuan Eunhyuk.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka berciuman dalam keadaan seperti itu, tanpa sadar Eunhyuk sudah mendorong dan mengarahkan Donghae menuju kamarnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Donghae yang sudah terbawa suasana, membiarkan jemarinya mulai agresif dengan mencoba memereteli kancing kemeja Eunhyuk tidak sabaran dan hampir saja merobeknya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kemeja Eunhyuk, Donghae mulai melepaskan jaket dan kaosnya dengan terburu-buru seperti di kejar sesuatu. Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar lupa daratan, ia membaringkan Eunhyuk di ranjang dan mulai melakukan sesuatu yang lebih agresif. Membuat keduanya melayang dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan hingga akhirnya terlelap karena lelah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menelusup masuk lewat celah jendela kamar Eunhyuk, mengetuk kelopak mata keduanya agar terbuka. Eunhyuk menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ia bergerak sedikit saja. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan pandangannya berheti saat mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki sedang terlelap dengan mulut terbuka dan telanjang. Telanjang? Mata sipit Eunhyuk terbelalak, ia terkejut dan tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya juga sama telanjang dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya namun Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan, ia hanya mendesah dan memijit pelipisnya pelan, kebiasaan lamanya terulang lagi. Bagaimana pun, hal seperti ini terjadi pasti karena Eunhyuk duluan yang memulainya, kebiasaannya saat mabuk memang sedikit unik. Dulu saat pertama kali mabuk Hyukjae juga mengalami hal seperti ini, Eunhyuk di tiduri cinta pertamanya saat ia mabuk. Cinta pertamanya yang sekarang entah menghilang kemana, cinta pertamanya yang hilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci.<p>

"Kau—aku—itu—kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk jam dinding dengan dagunya, "Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi."

Donghae menganga tidak percaya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Donghae terburu-buru memakai pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi bingung Eunhyuk. Donghae pergi bahkan tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap soal perbuatannya semalam. Eunhyuk menghela napas melihat kelakuan bocah yang sudah menidurinya itu, setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Bajingan."

Melihat keadaan kamarnya yang kacau dan berantakan, Eunhyuk bangkit dari kasur dengan gerakan yang lemah, ia memunguti pakaian kotornya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Hari yang berat untuk Eunhyuk.

"Sialan, dia kelihatan masih bocah tapi bisa membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang, seharusnya Eunhyuk sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja sejak tadi pagi. Namun apa daya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia masih harus membersihkan hasil perbuatannya semalam. Eunhyuk duduk termangu di depan mesin cuci, ia merutuki perbuatannya semalam. Seharunya ia tidak mengajak bocah itu minum dan berakhir di ranjang seperti semalam. Karena kejadian semalam, Eunhyuk seperti terlempar kembali ke masa lalu saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Kejadian hari ini persis dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, Eunhyuk mabuk dan berakhir di ranjang, tapi kemudian laki-laki itu jadi sering mengunjungi Eunhyuk ke kantor tempatnya bekerja dan lama kelamaan hubungan yang awalnya tidak jelas itu menjadi satu ikatan yang jelas. Laki-laki itu melamar Eunhyuk, dia mengatakan akan selamanya ada di sisi Eunhyuk dan akan selalu menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Saat itu Eunhyuk yang baru berusia duapuluh tiga tahun itu merasa jadi satu-satunya orang yang paling berbahagia, kehidupannya terasa sempurna dengan hadirnya Choi Siwon di hidupnya. Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah tiga bulan tidak ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu, Eunhyuk mendapat sebuah kiriman yang ternyata cincin milik Siwon. Dalam kiriman itu terlampir sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa Siwon tidak bisa lagi bersama Eunhyuk karena dia sudah mendapat kebahagiaan yang lain, dia akan menikahi Kim Kibum kekasihnya. Maka dari itu Siwon mengembalikan cincinnya. Eunhyuk bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa menemui Siwon karena apartemennya sudah kosong tak berpenghuni dan semua teman-teman Siwon tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Akhirnya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menangis dan mengurung dirinya selama beberapa bulan. Eunhyuk tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi dan tidak akan pernah percaya pada cinta, cinta hanya memberinya rasa sakit dan membuatnya menderita. Sulit bagi Eunhyuk untuk melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu, tapi saat ia sudah berhasil melupakan segalanya tentang Siwon, ia justru mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama? Kau bodoh? Tidak pernah belajar? Ingin ku hajar sampai mati?"<p>

Eunhyuk baru saja duduk di ruang tamu rumah Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengeluarkan seluruh caci makinya setelah Eunhyuk menceritakan kejadian semalam. Eunhyuk sudah tahu, reaksi Sungmin pasti akan seperti ini, jadi ia tidak banyak bicara ketika Sungmin mulai memakinya.

"Aku harap, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan bocah itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Bocah?"

"Dia masih kuliah, usianya mungkin sekitar duapuluh tahun."

"Kau—kau dasar brengsek! Beraninya kau meniduri anak kecil! Kau sudah gila? Hilang akal? Ingin ku bunuh?"

Sungmin kembali memaki Eunhyuk, bahkan sekarang dia mulai menjambak rambut pirang Eunhyuk. Apa lagi yang bisa di lakukan Eunhyuk? Dia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah ketika Sungmin memakinya, karena bagaimana pun semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat mabuk. Dulu saat ini pertama kali terjadi pada Siwon, Sungmin tidak semarah sekarang, dia hanya mendesah dan mengomel sepanjang hari. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, Eunhyuk tidur dengan bocah yang lebih muda tiga belas tahun darinya jadi wajar bila Sungmin sehisteris ini.

"Jangan pernah mabuk lagi! Dulu saat kau mabuk ada Siwon yang akan menjagamu dan tidak membiarkanmu mencium sembarang orang, sekarang situasinya berbeda. Jadi, jangan pernah mabuk saat kau sendirian!"

"Maaf."

"Sudah lah, aku harus ke kantor Kyuhyun mengantarkan makan siang. Kalau masih merasa sakit istirahat saja di sini, tidak usah pergi kerja. Ah, dan berhentilah mengikuti profesor Jang, Victoria bilang dia akan membesarkan bayinya sendiri dan tidak perlu si bajingan itu untuk bertanggung jawab."

Setelah Sungmin menutup pintu apartemennya, Eunhyuk langsung membaringkan dirinya di karpet bulu berwarna soft pink milik Sungmin. Matanya menatap langit-langit menerawang ke masa lalu, jika saat ini ia masih bersama Siwon mungkin situasinya tidak akan seperti sekarang. Eunhyuk tidak akan sering datang ke bar dan tidak akan tidur dengan sembarang orang seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan ingin menangis saat ingatannya memutar kembali semua kenangan indahnya bersama Siwon dulu, airmatanya kembali turun membasahi kedua pipinya dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan nama Siwon dengan lirih.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Donghae melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru bahkan hampir berlari setelah turun dari bus, ia ingat betul kemarin meninggalkan sepeda motornya di kampus karena Eunhyuk membawanya lari dari kampus secara tiba-tiba. Saat Donghae tiba di kampus, Donghae langsung di sambut tatapan mematikan Changmin yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas motornya. Donghae tau, ia pasti akan mati di hajar Changmin kalau sampai Changmin tahu soal perbuatannya semalam dengan Eunhyuk.<p>

"Kau sudah gila? Kenapa tidak mengikuti kuis dan bolos bekerja?"

"Itu—aku—eum, kau tahu kemarin ada urusan mendadak jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan kampus terburu-buru."

"Apa ada urusan yang lebih penting dari kuliah? Kau bosan hidup?

"Itu, Yunho sakit! Jadi aku harus merawatnya. Bukankah seorang calon dokter harus peduli pada orang sakit?"

Alasan bodoh, Donghae tahu betul soal itu. Tapi Donghae sudah tidak sempat memikirkan alasan lain dan tidak mungkin juga baginya untuk berkata jujur pada Changmin.

"Karena kau melewatkan kuis kemarin kau tidak bisa cuti, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana profesor Kim."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengambil cuti dan meneruskan kuliah sambil terus bekerja. Maaf Changmin, tapi aku harus buru-buru pulang."

Berurusan dengan Eunhyuk hanya membuatnya terlibat banyak masalah. Karena serangan mendadak Eunhyuk kemarin, Donghae tidak bisa mengambil cuti kuliah dan harus tetap bekerja di restoran cepat saji sebagai pegawai paruh waktu. Donghae bersumpah, selama sisa hidupnya ia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

_Tapi semalam aku menidurinya..._

Donghae yang selama ini tidak pernah melanggar aturan apapun, justru kemarin melanggar aturan yang paling penting dalam pedoman hidupnya. Apa yang di lakukan Donghae kemarin adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae meniduri seseorang yang belum sangat ia kenal? Bahkan Eunhyuk tidak mengetahui namanya tapi Donghae dengan kurang ajarnya sudah menidurinya.

_Aku harus minta maaf padanya..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Saat ini, Yunho sedang menatapnya garang dan bersiap-siap menghajarnya. Begitu Donghae memasuki apartemen, ia langsung di sambut berbagai pertanyan dari Yunho yang mau tidak mau harus di jawab dengan jujur. Yunho berbeda dengan Changmin yang bisa dengan mudahnya ia bohongi, Yunho selalu tahu saat Donghae sedang berbohong.<p>

"Dasar brengsek! Beraninya kau meniduri Eunhyuk _Hyung_! Kau bosan hidup?"

"Changmin sudah memakiku tadi dan sekarang kau memakiku lebih-lebih. Tidak bisakah aku istirahat sekarang?"

"Dengar, kau tidak pernah melanggar aturan apapun sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae memberanikan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan paling menderitanya.

"Karena Eunhyuk-ssi yang menggodaku duluan, dia bahkan menyerangku duluan. Aku bisa apa?"

Sebenarnya, tanpa Donghae mengatakan alasan pun Yunho sudah tahu soal kebiasaan mabuk Eunhyuk yang sedikit unik itu. Semua pengunjung di bar sudah tahu, hanya saja kali ini Yunho terkejut karena sahabatnya lah yang terkena godaan Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini lain kali. Untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan Eunhyuk _Hyung_, aku akan berhenti ke bar. Sekarang, kita kemasi barang-barang kita."

"Berkemas? Hanya karena masalah seperti ini kita harus pindah?"

"Bukan begitu! Sebenarnya, aku menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar untuk kita berdua. Kau tahu? Ayah mengijinkan aku membuka usahaku sendiri dan aku memulainya dengan membuka Coffe Shop, karena penghasilan di bulan pertama sudah lumayan aku memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar dan lebih dekat jaraknya dengan Coffe shop milikku."

Donghae mengangguk paham, dari dulu Donghae sudah tahu Yunho ingin sekali punya usaha sendiri, itu sebabnya dia hanya menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat. Tanpa di perintah dua kali oleh Yunho, Donghae langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Sudah siap?"

Donghae menatap Yunho bingung, "Siap? Apanya?"

"Truk pengangkut barang sudah ada di bawah, kau yakin sudah mengemas semuanya?"

"Barangku tidak banyak, aku yakin semua sudah terkemas. Tapi, kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Aku pikir kita tidak akan pindah hari ini."

"Lebih cepat pindah lebih baik. Apartemen baru kita jauh lebih bagus dari ini.'

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae percaya bumi ini bulat bentuknya dan sangat luas itu sebabnya orang membutuhkan pesawat terbang untuk berpergian ke luar negeri, bukan? Yang Donghae tidak mengerti sekarang adalah, kenapa Seoul terasa begitu sempit baginya? Donghae pikir kemarin adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk tapi ternyata, hari ini, di hari hari yang sangat cerah ini, Donghae kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki pirang yang suka menyerang orang itu. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Eunhyuk di apartemen barunya ini, tapi saat Donghae dan Yunho mau masuk ke dalam apartemen baru mereka ia melihat wajah terkejut Eunhyuk.<p>

"Eunhyuk _Hyung_!"

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Kalian bocah-bocah sialan, sedang apa di sini?"

Yunho berdeham lalu membetulkan posisi rambutnya, "Kami baru pindah ke sini hari ini, jadi kau yang di tinggal di di depan apartemen kami ini? Wah, kita jadi tetangga."

Saat Yunho sedang berbasa-basi dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Benar, Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk kemari dan Eunhyuk tinggal di sini tepat di depan apartemen barunya. Donghae menghela napas panjang, niat menghindari Eunhyuk tapi yang terjadi adalah jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan kini mereka adalah tetangga.

"Kau dari mana, _Hyung_?"

"Rumah teman."

"Oh, senang bertetangga denganmu, _Hyung_."

"Aku yang tidak senang karena harus berdekatan dengan seseorang yang meniduriku lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun!"

Yunho mengedipkan matanya bingung, kemudian ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, silahkan selesaikan masalahmu di sini. Aku permisi."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, saya kembali dengan fanfict baru. sesuai dengan yang saya janjikan, saya hanya istirahat sebentar untuk membangun kembali feel menulis fanfict SJ ^^ <strong>**sekarang, saya sudah merasa lebih baik, makasih buat semua dukungan kalian di PM dan review...karena kalian saya mampu kembali kesini ^^ soal sequel Could it Be Love? yang saya janjikan, maaf belum bisa di penuhi karena kalian juga tahu, saat proses saya menulis fanfict itu ada berita heboh yang mana membuat mood saya kacau, saya sedang berusaha melanjutkan dengan mengedit adegan dan karakter yang tidak perlu. mohon pengertiannya. ^^**

**gimana? ini layak di lanjut? atau membosankan? kl tanggapannya bagus akan saya lanjut cepat seperti biasa, tapi kl memang membosankan dan jelek akan saya hapus dan tidak akan di lanjutkan ^^ untuk itu mohon reviewnya ya?**

**oh, maaf kl banyak typo...gak sempat saya edit...**

**sekali lagi, makasih sama semua yang selalu mendukung saya...sayaaaaaaaaannnggg kalian semua !^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. Come Into My Heart

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kejadian seperti malam kemarin dimana Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar memang bukan yang pertama bagi Eunhyuk, tapi bukan berarti Eunhyuk bisa dengan mudah melupakan segalanya. Semuanya masih terekam dengan sangat jelas dalam ingatan Eunhyuk, ia malu sekali dan ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki yang sudah ia paksa untuk tidur dengannya itu. Meskipun sama-sama menikmatinya, tapi Eunhyuk yang memulainya duluan dan itu memalukan! Sekarang, Eunhyuk kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menidurinya semalam. Bahkan kini, mereka duduk berdua saling berhadapan di apartemen baru Yunho dan Donghae.<p>

Eunhyuk memandangi Donghae dengan canggung, suasana yang sejak tadi hening membuatnya semakin gugup dan tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Jadi, namamu Lee Donghae?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk canggung.

"Itu, yang semalam—aku—itu—minta maaf. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun karena panik."

"Kau bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan semalam, pergi begitu saja setelah meniduri orang."

Donghae memutar bola matanya, lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

"Semua terjadi karena kau yang memulainya duluan, kau yang bersemangat menggodaku dan kau juga yang memintanya terus-menerus. Ah, berhentilah berkata-kata kasar. Wajahmu manis sekali tapi ya Tuhan, kata-katamu tidak ada manis-manisnya!"

Mulut Eunhyuk menganga lebar mendengar penuturan bocah yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Setelah meminta maaf dengan wajah lugu dan mata yang sendu, bocah itu sekarang bicara dengan lantang dan membeberkan semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin mati?"

"Lihat, kau berbicara kasar lagi. Dengar ya, karena terlibat urusanmu aku mengalami sial yang berturut-turut! Tidak bisa cuti kuliah karena tidak mengikuti kuis dosen yang paling menyebalkan dan gajiku juga di potong karena tidak masuk kerja. Semua itu terjadi karena kau memaksaku untuk menidurimu!"

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menampar Donghae sekuat tenaga. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi kata-kata Donghae barusan melukai harga dirinya dan membuatnya terlihat sangat rendah. Eunhyuk memang suka berkata kasar dan tidak pernah basa-basi jika sedang memaki orang, tapi kata-kata Donghae barusan sungguh keterlaluan.

"Jaga bicaramu, anak kecil! Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Eunhyuk langsung pergi dan tidak lupa membanting pintu apartemen Donghae sekeras mungkin. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata Donghae barusan dan untuk pertama kalinya, airmatanya tumpah karena kata-kata kasar orang lain padanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae menatap pintu yang baru saja di banting Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak acuh. Donghae memang berniat meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk karena perbuatannya semalam, tapi melihat cara bicara Eunhyuk yang kasar, Donghae jadi terpancing emosi dan tiba-tiba membalas kata-kata kasar Eunhyuk. Biasanya Donghae tidak begini, semarah apapun Donghae tidak pernah membalas kata-kata orang lain dengan kasar. Seperti yang kita tahu, Donghae selalu memegang prinsipnya untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain tapi sekarang Donghae justru melakukannya, satu lagi prinsip hidup yang sudah Donghae langgar. Donghae menghela napas panjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, rasa bersalah lagi-lagi muncul dan membuatnya gelisah. Baru kali ini Donghae bertemu dengan orang yang hobinya membuat orang lain merasa bersalah dan marah di saat yang bersamaan, baru kali ini juga Donghae bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berwajah manis tapi sikapnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.<p>

"Bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Eunhyuk _Hyung_?"

Suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, ia bangkit dari sofa dan membiarkan Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempramennya buruk sekali."

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya, "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia bahkan menamparku. Sudahlah, malam ini aku harus bekerja, kau jangan pergi ke bar lagi dan membuat keributan!

Jika Donghae sudah berbicara dengan nada yang lesu dan tidak bertenaga, itu artinya dia sedang benar-benar marah dan kesal. Yunho mendesah kecil, padahal hari ini ia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya akan merayakan ulang tahun seseorang di bar.

"Hari ini Kim Jaejoong ulang tahun, kami janjian akan merayakannya di bar. Aku janji hanya sekali ini saja aku pergi ke bar, setelah itu aku hanya akan fokus pada coffee shop yang aku kelola. Ah, Jaejoong juga ingin kau datang ke pestanya."

Yunho menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di dada, memohon pengertian dari sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Jaejoong? Siapa lagi? Terakhir kau pergi ke bar merayakan ulang tahun Ahra, lalu Junsu, kemudian Yoochun dan sekarang Jaejoong? Setiap kau merayakan ulang tahun di bar kau akan berakhir membuat keributan dan setiap kali aku menegurmu kau akan kembali beralasan ini yang terakhir kalinya! Kau sudah gila? Aku tidak mau ke tempat bising seperti itu!"

"Kim Jaejoong teman SMA kita dulu, kali ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Kau tahu? Kim Jaejoong adalah laki-laki paling manis dan sexy yang pernah aku kenal!"

"Terakhir kali kau juga bilang seperti pada Junsu."

"Kali ini benar-benar terakhir, Kim Jaejoong yang paling sexy di antara yang lain."

Yunho berlutut pada Donghae dengan tangan yang masih menyatu, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu berharap hati Donghae yang keras itu akan luluh karena tatapannya.

"Hanya kali ini, kita datang ya? Kumohon."

Mata hazel Donghae menatap Yunho yang masih berlutut sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, tatapannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ia sedang memohon bahkan terlihat menggelikan di mata Donghae. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika menolak keinginan Yunho, laki-laki tinggi dengan mata tajamnya itu akan terus merengek hingga Donghae mengiyakan keinginannya dan itu mengerikan! Bagaimana Yunho merengek padanya dengan wajah segarang itu.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak akan lama di sana. Hanya datang, menyapa dan pergi. _Okay_?"

"_Call_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Seharusnya Donghae tahu, janji seorang Jung Yunho hanyalah bualan semata. Sebelumnya, Yunho berjanji tidak akan banyak tingkah dan hanya merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong saja. Tapi lihat sekarang, dia mabuk berat dan kebiasaannya menggoda orang lain saat mabuk kembali terulang. Yunho meracau tidak karuan sambil merangkul Jaejoong—yang juga mabuk—tapi matanya jelalatan memandangi kaki mulus para gadis atau bokong padat para laki-laki manis. Rasanya, Donghae ingin sekali mencongkel mata sipit Yunho.<p>

"Oh, Eunhyuk _Hyung_!"

Donghae menegang saat Yunho menyebutkan nama Eunhyuk. Donghae pikir Yunho hanya meracau tidak jelas karena mabuk, tapi saat matanya mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, ia mendapati Eunhyuk sedang minum-minum di meja bartender. Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, dimana ada Eunhyuk disitu lah kesialan akan terjadi. Kenapa dimana-mana ada Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk bagaikan kutukan yang terus mengikutinya kemana pun Donghae pergi.

"Eunhyuk _Hyung_!"

Jemari Donghae langsung membekap mulut Yunho yang terus saja memanggil Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan pesta nistanya ini. Jika di biarkan, Yunho akan benar-benar berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk dan keributan akan kembali terjadi.

"Diamlah! Jangan memanggilnya terus, kita berpesta masing-masing saja. Jangan buat keributan apapun, Jung Yunho!"

Mata musang Yunho membulat sempurna, ia kaget karena Donghae tiba-tiba membekapnya dan memelototinya seakan akan menelannya hidup-hidup, Yunho mengangguk pelan dan kembali meneguk minumannya bersama Jaejoong diiringi dengan kekehan yang tidak penting. Melihat Yunho yang kembali tenang, Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Eunhyuk sedang duduk dan minum-minum. Meski ruangan itu minim cahaya, Donghae masih bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak menderita ketika ia meneguk minumannya, seperti tertekan dan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Donghae melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah tidak karuan itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Entah keberanian dari mana, Donghae dengan percaya diri menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah setengah mabuk itu. Mungkin hanya perasaan kasihan?

"Kenapa minum sendirian?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata sayunya, "Oh, kau! Bocah brengsek! Bocah sialan! Kenapa mengikutiku? Mau menghinaku lagi? Pergi kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

Donghae berdecak, "Aku tidak mengikutimu! Temanku sedang merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya di sini. Kau selalu saja memakiku, kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa-bisa jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Kau mau minum denganku?"

"Aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Sudah aku duga, kau hanya bocah ingusan. Kalau tidak mau minum, pergi sana!"

Lagi-lagi Donghae berdecak, ia tidak suka ketika orang lain meremehkannya, apa lagi menganggapnya sebagai bocah ingusan. Donghae menatap wajah sayu Eunhyuk sekilas, sebelum akhirnya merebut gelas yang ada di tangan Eunhyuk untuk kemudian ia teguk isinya.

"Ugh!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat sensasi minuman beralkohol itu melewati tenggorokannya dan berakhir di lambungnya. Rasanya sangat keras dan tidak enak! Donghae lebih suka susu strawberry yang biasa ia minum setiap paginya.

"Ah, kenapa kau menyukai minuman tidak enak ini?"

"Cih, setelah mencoba untuk kedua kali kau pasti menyukainya. Ini, coba lagi."

Donghae menerima tawaran Eunhyuk, ia kembali meneguk segelas minuman beralkohol yang di sodorkan Eunhyuk dan rasanya tetap sama. Pahit dan terlalu keras. Donghae hanya dua teguk tapi kepalanya sudah merasa pusing dan perutnya terasa mual, Donghae hanya bisa mengibaskan tangannya saat Eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk minum seteguk lagi. Sungguh rasanya tidak enak sama sekali!

"Eunhyuk-ssi, cukup. Rasanya tidak enak dan membuatku pusing."

"Dasar anak kecil."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Donghae ingat, ia tidak boleh mabuk karena harus membawa mobil Yunho saat pulang nanti.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan memanggil supir pengganti."

Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Yunho sebelum Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk minum lagi. Donghae melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul satu pagi, sudah saatnya Yunho mengakhiri pestanya dan pulang sebelum membuat keributan.

"Yunho, sudah saatnya pulang dan mengakhiri pesta."

Lengan Donghae sedang mencoba menarik tubuh tinggi Yunho, ketika suara berdebam cukup keras membuatnya berjengit kaget. Mata Donghae membulat sempurna saat melihat tubuh mungil Eunhyuk sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai, sepertinya Eunhyuk terlalu banyak minum hingga menghilangkan kesadarannya. Semua orang mengelilinginya, menanyakan apakah Eunhyuk baik-baik saja, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba membantu Eunhyuk bangun. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon supir pengganti untuk Yunho. Setelah memastikan supir pengganti untuk Yunho akan datang, Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk, meraih tubuh ringkihnya untuk kemudian ia gendong dan menjauh dari kerumunan banyak orang.

_Terulang lagi!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Donghae kembali lagi ke tempat dimana pertama kali ia menghabiskan malam yang cukup panas bersama Eunhyuk. Ternyata, laki-laki pirang yang galak itu belum juga mengganti password pintunya sehingga memudahkan Donghae untuk masuk. Kali ini Donghae langsung membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan segera menjauh setelah membaringkan Eunhyuk di ranjangnya, hanya jaga-jaga siapa tahu Eunhyuk kembali menyerangnya. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk hanya tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya dan hanya melenguh kecil seperti menahan sesuatu. Donghae kembali mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Eunhyuk. Seperti yang sudah Donghae duga, Eunhyuk demam tinggi. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, keringat mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil itu menggigil seperti kedinginan. Donghae melepaskan jaketnya dan mencoba mengelilingi apartemen Eunhyuk untuk mencari kotak obat, tapi setelah menemukan kotak itu Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pasalnya, dalam kotak itu hanya ada termometer dan tidak ada obat-obatan sama sekali. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus kembali ke apartemennya yang terletak tepat di depan apartemen Eunhyuk untuk mengambil obat-obatan yang ada di apartemennya.<p>

_Menyusahkan!_

Donghae mengambil kotak obat dengan tergesa-gesa, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri melihat keadaan Yunho yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu sebelum Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai. Beruang Jung itu sedang terlelap tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka dan sepatu yang masih terpakai di kakinya. Donghae tidak berniat membantu Yunho untuk melepaskan sepatunya, karena sekarang tetangganya yang galak itu sedang sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Dengan cekatan Donghae langsung mengukur suhu tubuh Eunhyuk dengan termometer dan mengompres kening Eunhyuk dengan handuk basah. Setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Eunhyuk dan membuat posisi tidur Eunhyuk nyaman, Donghae menghancurkan obat yang berbentuk tablet itu agar mudah di telan oleh Eunhyuk yang tidak sadarkan diri. Karena Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya, Donghae harus menopang punggungnya agar Eunhyuk tidak tersedak ketika menelan obatnya. Donghae mendesah pelan melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang terlihat tidak berdaya itu, tanpa sadar jemarinya mengusap peluh yang terus mengalir dari dahi Eunhyuk.

Donghae berbisik pelan sambil terus mengusap wajah berpeluh Eunhyuk, "Seharusnya kau membagi bebanmu pada teman-temanmu bukan memikulnya sendiri dan mabuk, menyiksa diri."

"Jangan pergi..."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menarik lengan Donghae dan membuat tubuh Donghae condong ke arah Eunhyuk. Karena tidak ingin kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi, Donghae buru-buru melepaskan cengkraman lengan Eunhyuk tapi kemudian Eunhyuk menangis dengan mata terpejam sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'Jangan pergi'.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi."

Gumaman Eunhyuk begitu lirih dan sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam, membuat Donghae terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan wajah yang layu itu. Tak lama, jemari Eunhyuk kembali menarik lengan Donghae agar mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan kali ini Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tengkuk Donghae dengan erat. Donghae diam saja dan tidak berusaha memberontak, ia diam dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menangis sambil memeluknya. Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Eunhyuk berhenti menangis dan berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, yang bisa dilakukan Donghae sekarang adalah berbaring di samping Eunhyuk, memeluknya erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan tubuh ringkih yang sekarang sedang terisak di dadanya.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Choi Siwon..."

_Choi Siwon?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman saat suara kicau burung mengetuk gendang telinganya. Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat Eunhyuk berusaha membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran, ia merasa sedikit aneh karena saat pertama kali membuka mata ia melihat dada seseorang.<p>

_Dada seseorang?_

Mata Eunhyuk masih berkedip-kedip dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung membelalakan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk mendapati Donghae tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan memeluk tubuhnya! Begitu kesadarannya terkumpul, Eunhyuk langsung menjauhkan diri dari Donghae yang kini sedang berusaha membuka matanya. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil memandangi wajah Donghae, horror.

_Aku pasti sudah gila, sudah sangat gila! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang-ulang? Bodoh!_

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana suhu tubuhmu?"

Eunhyuk beringsut menjauhi Donghae yang berusaha meraih keningnya, ia menunduk dan langsung menepis gerakan tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa semalam kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kepala Eunhyuk berdenyut semakin sakit saat berusa mengingat apa yang terjadi, Eunhyuk semakin menunduk lalu menutup wajahnya dan mengerang frustasi, sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak waras karena membiarkan laki-laki di hadapannya ini melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengannya. Rasanya malu dan seperti tidak punya harga diri lagi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!"

"Lihat dirimu, apa kau telanjang? Apa aku telanjang? Apa hidungmu mencium sesuatu yang menyengat? Tidak, 'kan? Kau tidak gila, semalam kita tidak melakukan apapun. Kau hanya sakit dan pingsan di bar, jadi aku membawamu pulang dan merawatmu. Sekarang bagaimana? Aku perlu mengecek suhu tubuhmu."

Wajah Eunhyuk merona merah, ia menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mencoba menatap Donghae untuk memastikan bocah itu tidak berbohong padanya. Eunhyuk menelisik tubuhnya sendiri dan benar, mereka tidak telanjang dan tidak ada bau-bau aneh.

"Maaf."

Eunhyuk kembali menundukan kepalanya, ia malu karena telah menuduh Donghae yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudah turun sepertinya. Hm, kalau begitu aku akan pulang, aku meninggalkan beberapa obat untuk kau minum. Hari ini istirahat saja dan jangan bekerja. Semoga cepat sembuh, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Eunhyuk hanya diam saja saat Donghae berusaha meraih keningnya, ada perasaan aneh saat telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh keningnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sanggup menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang.

_Debaran ini, kenapa terjadi lagi?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini selain mudah marah, Eunhyuk juga mudah sekali menangis. Emosinya meluap-luap dan hormonmya tiba-tiba seperti wanita hamil yang tidak stabil. Eunhyuk mengalami naik turun emosi yang tidak terkontrol, kadang marah sampai meledak-ledak dan kadang menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seperti sekarang, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk ingin sekali menemui Sungmin dan menangis sekeras mungkin di pelukan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae sudah melarangnya untuk pergi kemana pun dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di rumah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Eunhyuk ingin sekali menangis dan butuh Sungmin untuk memeluknya. Entah apa yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin menangis, tapi setiap kali ia mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya demam dan di rawat oleh orang yang telah menidurinya membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Begitu sampai di rumah Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung memeluknya dan menangis seperti habis di pukuli orang, membuat Sungmin geleng-geleng bingung.<p>

"Setiap kau begini pasti mendatangi istriku dan menangis seperti gadis yang baru saja ditiduri preman. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Tetanggamu sudah baik karena mau merawat _ahjussi_ galak sepertimu, apa yang perlu kau tangisi?"

"Diam kau bedebah! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu bahkan melihatmu pun aku tidak sudi!"

"Hei, ini rumahku! Ya Tuhan bicaramu itu! Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu mencaci maki orang dengan kata-kata kasar? Kalau sikapmu terus seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah dapat pendamping hidup! Semua akan lari tunggang langgang karena cara bicaramu yang mengerikan itu!"

Eunhyuk tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun, apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun barusan adalah kenyataan yang harus Eunhyuk terima. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memeluk Sungmin semakin erat untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Menangisnya dalam hati saja bisa tidak? Kau berisik!"

Sungmin mendelik memelototi Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tatapan galak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, maaf."

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah baik jika tetanggamu itu merawatmu saat kau sakit? Lagi pula kau pernah bilang, dia mahasiswa kedokteran, benarkan?"

"Aku malu, aku selalu berkata kasar padanya tapi dia masih mau merawatku dan kenyataan aku pernah tidur dengannya membuat perasaanku semakin kacau dan tidak karuan."

"Kalau malu kau hanya perlu minta maaf, tidak perlu menangis berlebihan seperti ini."

"Debaran itu terjadi lagi."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sejenak, ia bingung akan kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Debaran?"

"Debaran yang sama saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Choi Siwon."

Sungmin berdecak kesal, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat.

"Lupakan si bajingan itu! Mulailah hidup yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang Choi Siwon."

_Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana jika aku terus dibayangi oleh kenangan tentangnya?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk baru saja pulang dari rumah Sungmin sekitar pukul sembilan malam, perasaannya sedikit lebih baik setelah menangis tadi. Meskipun masih sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti mengomel seperti ibu-ibu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sungmin dan itu membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik dan jauh lebih ringan.<p>

"Kau dari mana?"

Eunhyuk terkesiap melihat Donghae sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kantong kresek di tangannya.

"Aku dari rumah teman. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mau memastikan keadaanmu, tapi saat aku memencet bel berkali-kali kau tidak juga keluar. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu agar istirahat di rumah saja? Kenapa keluar sampai selarut ini? Masuklah, aku membawakan beberapa buah segar untukmu. Kau pasti sedang tidak enak makan, bukan?"

Kepala Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa sadar, diam-diam Eunhyuk merasa lega dan senang di perhatikan seperti ini oleh Donghae, meskipun mungkin perhatian itu tidak ada artinya untuk Donghae, tapi itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, kenapa kau belum mengganti passwordmu? Sudah aku bilang itu terlalu mudah."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya jika terlalu rumit."

"0404, tanggal lahirmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sambil menyodorkan piring dan pisau buah pada Donghae.

"Sudah aku duga."

"Itu—Hm, maaf aku selalu bicara kasar padamu."

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasa wajahnya panas dan ia mendadak tidak bisa menatap mata Donghae dengan benar, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Lihat, kau manis sekali saat bicaramu selembut itu. Ah, aku bahkan tidak percaya kau berbeda tigabelas tahun dariku. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk seusiamu. Aku juga minta maaf, karena sudah bicara tidak sopan padamu waktu itu."

Eunhyuk semakin menundukan kepalanya dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Donghae tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyerahkan piring yang terisi dengan buah-buah yang sudah Donghae potong kecil-kecil.

"Habiskan, setelah itu minum obatmu dan tidur. Jika besok kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, jangan memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Besok siang sepulang kuliah dan sebelum aku berangkat kerja, aku akan kembali mengecek suhu tubuhmu. Selamat malam, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Tidak salah lagi, debaran yang Eunhyuk rasakan sekarang adalah debaran yang sama seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon dulu. Rasa senang yang membuncah hingga mendorongnya untuk terus tersenyum dan terkikik geli karena perhatian-perhatian kecil yang di berikan Donghae padanya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sambil memegangi dadanya, Eunhyuk tidak mau merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Cinta hanya memberikannya rasa sakit, cinta hanya meninggalkan luka menganga di hatinya. Eunhyuk tidak mau merasakan cinta yang membuatnya sakit dan terluka.

_Cinta hanya akan membuatku terluka, jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta padamu...aku mohon._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Donghae memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan seksama. Menurut kesimpulan Donghae selama ini, sepertinya Yunho mengenal Eunhyuk dengan sangat baik, meskipun mereka tidak pernah terlihat akur. Sebenarnya, ada yang perlu Donghae tanyakan pada sahabatnya itu. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu pikirannya dan Donghae memerlukan jawaban Yunho agar pikirannya tidak merasa terganggu lagi.<p>

"Ada apa? Kenapa memperhatikan aku terus? Aku tidak akan berulah lagi! Pagi ini aku akan menjemput Jaejoong dan setelah itu ke coffee shop."

"Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu?"

Yunho berdecih, ia melemparkan roti yang sudah ia gigit ke hadapan Donghae.

"Dasar brengsek! Lalu kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu Choi Siwon?"

"Oh, tidak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Di dunia ini apa ada yang kau ketahui selain berganti-ganti pacar, Jung Yunho?"

"Dasar kau bajingan kecil! Sudahlah, pagi-pagi begini berdebat denganmu hanya membuatku mual. Auh, lihat wajahmu itu! Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku."

"Jangan berulah dan jangan membuat repot orang lain."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu."

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Yunho sebelum membersihkan meja makan dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus. Pikiran Donghae melayang-layang entah kemana sementara tangannya mencuci semua piring kotor yang di tinggalkan Yunho. Donghae memikirkan hal yang _random_, mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Eunhyuk, bertengkar dengannya dan terakhir saat Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk yang tengah sakit dan menggumamkan nama orang lain. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia terlalu sering bertemu dengan Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya terus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku penasaran, apa si Choi Siwon itu yang membuat Eunhyuk-ssi menangis dan menderita? Ah, bajingan macam apa yang membuat pasangannya menangis."

Setelah selesai dengan semua piring kotornya, Donghae mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Belakangan ini, jadwal kuliahnya semakin padat padahal ia baru mahasiswa tingkat awal. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bermain game dengan Changmin karena ada banyak materi yang harus di hapalkan dan lagi Donghae harus pergi bekerja setelah selesai kuliah. Jika bukan karena kakak dan ibunya yang selalu menaruh harapan padanya, Donghae ingin sekali menyerah pada sekolah kedokteran dan memilih bekerja mencari uang sebanyak mungkin.

"Mau kuliah?"

Donghae mengangguk canggung saat melihat Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"Aku rasa begitu, jadi aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Sudah jam delapan lewat, kau tidak kesiangan? Jalanan sudah macet jam segini, kau akan benar-benar kesiangan jika naik mobil sekarang."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berjalan kaki?"

"Ikut denganku naik motor, lebih menghemat waktu."

"Naik motor? Dengan anak kecil sepertimu? Lupakan."

"Oho, lihat dirimu, lagi-lagi berlagak sok tua. Kau bangga menjadi orang tua?"

"Hei bocah! Kau—"

Karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat dan Donghae malas berdebat dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift. Percuma, berdebat dengan Eunhyuk hanya membuatnya lelah, tidak akan ada ujungnya. Apa gunanya membahas usia di jaman semodern ini? Semakin di bahas semakin tidak ada ujungnya.

"Pakai ini."

Donghae menyerahkan sebuah helm pada Eunhyuk dan mengundang wajah memberengut Eunhyuk yang sangat manis di mata Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jam delapan lewat tigapuluh menit dan kau akan benar-benar kesiangan!"

"Kau bocah pemaksa!"

"Mau naik tidak?"

"Naik! Sialan!"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang kusut dan terpaksa.

_Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin manis?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengantar Eunhyuk ke kantornya, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik sudut bibirnya. Bahkan sesampainya di kampus, Donghae mengabaikan sapaan Changmin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan setiap perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang bermacam-macam. Entah mantra apa yang di berikan Eunhyuk pada Donghae hingga mampu membuat Donghae terus memikirkannya dan tidak bisa melupakan setiap ekspresi wajahnya.<p>

"Profesor Jang di pecat dan kita dapat dosen baru!"

Changmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae dengan brutal karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa ketika ia berbicara panjang lebar pada Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Tuduhan pelecehan seksual pada mashasiswinya terbukti benar, dia di pecat secara tidak hormat dari kampus dan kita akan mendapatkan dosen yang baru."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagus? Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan masalah ini."

"Oh itu karena orang di hamili oleh profesor Jang adalah temannya temanku, jadi bagus jika dia sudah ketahuan."

"Teman? Seingatku kau tidak punya teman selain aku dan Yunho yang tinggal bersamamu itu."

"Oh, itu karena aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Dia tetangga baruku."

"Benarkah?"

Ekspresi wajah Changmin tidak menunjukan bahwa ia puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Donghae, ia memincingkan matanya sambil terus memandangi Donghae dengan penuh curiga. Sepertinya Changmin mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Donghae semenjak Donghae bolos kuliah dan meninggalkan motornya begitu saja di kampus.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Lihat, dosen baru datang!"

Changmin kembali ke tempat duduknya begitu sosok tinggi dan cukup tampan memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Aura maskulin langsung menguar ke seluruh penjuru kelas begitu dosen baru itu memasuki ruangan kelas. Donghae memandangi dosen barunya dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, dosennya kali ini tampak masih muda dan auranya sangat kuat dengan penampilan yang rapi dan parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat sosok yang sekarang sedang tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipinya itu terlihat sempurna. Menurut Donghae, penampilannya yang begitu sempurna itu lebih cocok duduk di kursi direktur utama, bukannya mengajar seperti sekarang.

"Aku di sini menggantikan posisi profesor Jang, sebelumnya aku mengajar di Kanada dan baru pulang ke Korea sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Namaku Choi Siwon, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

_Choi...Siwon?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Ada typo? pasti!<strong>

**maaf ya, saya sibuk kerja dan susah banget dapet waktu untuk ngedit, bahkan ngepost ini aja nyuri2 waktunya ^^**

**terimakasih atas respon dan dukungan yang selalu kalian berikan di kotak review !^^**

**oh mau jawab pertanyaan dulu, maaf gak bisa di sebutin namanya satu2..**

**.**

**.**

**Q: apa usianya Eunhyuk gak ketuaan?**

**A: ketuaan sebenernya =_= kkkkkkk tapi memang dari awal saya mikirin konsep fanfict dimana Hyuk jauh lebih tua dari Donghae, semacem bikin kisah cinta raffi-yuni shara gitu yah? *di sepak* ngga deng heheh saya emang lagi pengen bikin konsep fanfict yang gini aja ^^**

**.**

**Q: Eunhyuk pernah punya masa lalu yg kelam? berarti dia gak bakal percaya dong sama Donghae?**

**A: jawabannya akan ada kalau ngikutin fanfict ini terus sampe tamat heheh ^^**

**.**

**Q: MPREG gak nih?**

**A: em, saya pikirin dulu ya...saya rada awkward soalnya kl bikin mpreg kkkk ^^**

**.**

**Q: Kok Eunhyuk biasa aja sih di tidurin Donghae?**

**A: kl di baca lebih detail ada tuh penjelasannya, Eunhyuk gak bereaksi berlebihan karena dulu pernah gitu juga sama cinta pertamanya. hihi ^^**

**.**

**Q: ini rated M kah? kenapa NC nya di skip?**

**A: ini rated T, masih aman tapi gak bagus buat anak 13 tahun kebawah krn ada banyak kata2 kasar ^^ soal NC, saya gemeter kl nulis NC detail...bisa-bisa keburu ayan duluan di depan laptop hahahahah biarlah author yg lebih profesional yg nulis NC kkkk**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, semua sudah saya jawab...semoga chapter ini gak aneh dan gak bikin kalian bosen yah ^^ sekali lagi saya sangat sangat berterimakasih sama yang selalu meninggalkan review dan nyemangatin saya ^^ *peluk satu2***

**see ya next chapter ^^ review lagi ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. This Is WAR!

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari ini Donghae tidak melihat Eunhyuk, kadang Donghae hanya melihatnya sekilas saat Eunhyuk terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya di parkiran gedung apartemen mereka. Donghae bahkan tidak sempat menyapanya karena Eunhyuk selalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, kabar terakhir yang Donghae dengar adalah soal kesibukan Eunhyuk yang semakin padat karena perusahaannya memenangkan tender besar. Hampir seminggu Donghae tidak mendengar makian Eunhyuk padanya dan itu membuat pikiran Donghae sedikit terganggu. Aneh memang, jika dulu Donghae berharap bisa jauh-jauh dari Eunhyuk dan tidak pernah mau mendengar makiannya lagi, sekarang Donghae justru merindukan makian itu.<p>

Pukul delapan pagi Donghae menyalakan intercomnya, ia mengamati pintu apartemen Eunhyuk dengan seksama. Sepuluh menit Donghae mengamati aktifitas intercomnya dan Eunhyuk tidak juga keluar dari apartemennya, seperti yang Donghae duga Eunhyuk sudah berangkat bahkan sebelum matahari menunjukan wujudnya. Sebenarnya, kenapa Donghae ingin sekali menemui Eunhyuk adalah karena Choi Siwon—yang namanya pernah di sebut-sebut Eunhyuk dalam tidurnya—menjadi dosen barunya di kampus. Donghae ingin bertanya dan membicarakan soal dosennya itu dengan Eunhyuk.

Jika di ingat-ingat lagi, kesan pertama Donghae pada Choi Siwon saat pertama kali mengajar adalah SEMPURNA! Tidak ada cacat sedikit pun dari cara bicaranya, gerak-geriknya menunjukan bahwa dia orang yang lugas dan caranya bicara menunjukan betapa pintarnya seorang Choi Siwon. Tak heran di usianya yang baru tigapuluh tiga tahun dia sudah mendapat gelar profesor. Jujur saja, Donghae sedikit cemburu melihat penampilan Siwon yang sepertinya tidak ada cacatnya itu. Di bandingkan dengan Donghae yang masih berstatus mahasiswa, Choi Siwon jauh beradi di atasnya! Tak heran jika Eunhyuk sangat mencintainya. Tampan, lugas, berwibawa dan pintar, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seperti yang dimiliki Choi Siwon? Tapi siapa sangka di balik penampilannya yang sempurna itu, dia pernah menyakiti seseorang yang–mungkin—pernah di cintainya.

Pagi ini Donghae berangkat kuliah malas-malasan, jadwal pertama di pagi hari yang cerah itu adalah mata kuliah Choi Siwon. Donghae malas sekali melihat wajahnya yang—sok—tampan itu di pagi secerah ini. Entah Choi Siwon tahu atau tidak tapi dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu ia telah menyakiti seseorang dan membuatnya selalu menderita.

"Aku harap tugas _essay_ yang aku berikan minggu lalu sudah terkumpul rapi di mejaku besok pagi. Hari ini aku akan membahas soal kode etik kedokteran."

Dan bla...bla...bla...

Choi Siwon terus berbicara ini dan itu tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Choi Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jadi, sebagai dokter kalian harus memperlakukan pasien dengan sangat baik, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan selalu sabar menghadapi pasien dalam kondisi apapun."

Donghae berdecih, bagaimana laki-laki sok tampan itu mengatakan harus memperlakukan pasien dengan baik sementara dia tidak bisa memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana bila seorang dokter menyakiti kekasihnya dan membuat kekasihnya menderita. Apakah dokter seperti itu masih bisa di katakan dokter yang baik? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa dokter itu memperlakukan pasien dengan baik jika memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan baik saja dia tidak bisa."

Choi Siwon berdeham sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Lihat ekspresi sok tenangnya itu, semakin membuat Donghae tidak menyukainya dan tidak menaruh hormat sama sekali padanya

"Lee Donghae-ssi, pertanyaanmu _out of topic_."

"Oh, ya? Bukankah kau bilang cara mengajarmu santai dan bebas mengajukan pertanyaan apapun selama itu masih berkaitan dengan pelajaran yang kau ajarkan, profesor Choi?"

"_Okay_, begini...bagaimana pun urusan pribadi dan urusan pasien itu sama sekali berbeda, kau tidak bisa mencampur adukannya seperti itu. Orang yang tidak memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan tidak baik, belum tentu memperlakukan pasien dengan tidak baik juga."

"Oh, kau berkepribadian ganda ternyata."

"Maaf?"

"Oh tidak, hanya bergumam asal-asalan. Terima kasih jawabannya, profesor Choi."

Lihat ekspresi laki-laki sok tampan itu, dia masih bisa tersenyum dan berlagak sok tenang padahal di luar sana ada seorang laki-laki yang menangis setiap malam karenanya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya di dunia ini ada laki-laki macam Choi Siwon.

_Pecundang!_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau, otakmu tergilas kapal laut? Mulutmu itu! Kenapa menanyakan hal tidak penting pada profesor Choi?"<p>

Changmin menoyor dan menendang bokong Donghae sesaat setelah pelajaran berakhir. Changmin hanya tidak menyangka, Donghae yang biasanya pendiam selama kuliah berlangsung, tadi mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit menyinggung dosen baru mereka.

"Kau percaya dia adalah orang yang baik?"

"Kau dasar gila! Kau tidak lihat penampilannya? Dia pintar, tampan dan suami yang baik tidak seharusnya kau mengajukan pertanyaan seperti tadi."

"Suami?"

"Ya, dia sudah menikah. Kau tidak melihat cincin di jari manis kirinya? Rumah tangga mereka terkenal sangat harmonis."

"Oho lihat dia, membuat orang lain menangis dan bahagia di atas penderitaan orang yang di sakitinya. Tidak tahu malu! Tapi, kau tahu dari mana?"

Changmin berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, seperti biasa bicara dengan Donghae hanya membuatnya lapar dan semakin lapar.

"Orang memanggilku mulut besar bukan tanpa alasan! Semua orang di kampus sering membicarakannya dan lagi, jika kau mengetik namanya di mesin pencari, kau akan mendapat banyak artikel tentang prestasinya. Tunggu, kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah kau mengenalnya?"

"Apa dia sepenting itu?"

"Auh! Kau ini! Kenapa sinis sekali padanya? Kau menaruh dendam yang tidak aku ketahui padanya? Kenapa?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mata Changmin memincing dan memandangi Donghae dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Perasaan Changmin tidak salah lagi, Donghae sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Changmin memang baru dua tahun kenal dengan Donghae, tapi Changmin tahu sahabatnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Hei, Shim Changmin berhentilah memincingkan mata dan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini makhluk asing."

"Ah, semenjak kau bolos kuliah waktu itu aku merasa sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tidak sedap, seperti aroma kebohongan!"

"Selanjutnya mata kuliah profesor Kim, bukan? Persiapkan mentalmu, hari ini akan ada kuis lagi!"

"Ah, kuis!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah mulai gelap dan berwarna hitam pekat saat Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di restoran cepat saji itu. Hari ini lebih sibuk dari biasanya karena ada anak-anak sekolah yang merayakan pesta ulang tahun di restoran tempatnya bekerja, mau tidak mau Donghae bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Donghae mampir ke super market yang terletak tidak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Donghae duduk sejenak di motornya sekedar menghilangkan penat, sambil menikmati susu strawberry yang baru ia beli.<p>

Sementara Donghae menghabiskan susunya, pikirannya kembali memikirkan Eunhyuk secara tidak sadar. Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat telinganya tidak lagi mendengar makian Eunhyuk.

"Hei, _handsome_ _haksaeng_!"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya memanggilnya dengan sebutan tampan. Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik otomatis membentuk sebuah senyuman paling bersemangat ketika mata cokelat hazelnya melihat Eunhyuk sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan lengan kemeja yang tergulung sampai ke siku dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang tidak terkancing. Sepertinya Eunhyuk baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sedang apa di sini? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Wah, sepertinya aku merindukanmu, dokter Lee."

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan mengacak rambut cokelat Donghae dengan gemas.

Donghae tersenyum malu-malu mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan dokter terlebih jemari halus itu kini mengacak rambutnya. Ternyata tidak bertemu selama seminggu membuat sikap Eunhyuk pada Donghae berubah banyak.

"Oh, aku baru saja pulang kerja dan beristirahat di sini sambil menikmati minuman dingin."

"Kau sendiri?"

Donghae turun dari motornya dan mengikuti Eunhyuk duduk di meja yang di sediakan oleh super market.

"Aku juga baru pulang dan ingin minum minuman dingin."

"Kau baru pulang selarut ini? Bukankah seharusnya pegawai kantoran sepertimu sudah pulang sejak sore tadi?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukan gusinya, senyum yang pertama kali baru Donghae lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku sibuk karena perusahaan mendapat tender baru yang besar. Sebagai kepala marketing, tugasku semakin banyak karena pihak perusahaan juga berencana menambah cabang baru."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyelesaikannya sendiri, kau bisa minta tolong pada sekretarismu."

Mata sipit Eunhyuk menatap ke dalam mata hazel Donghae sedetik kemudian ia menepuk pundak Donghae lumayan keras.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Sekretarisku sudah berhenti sejak lama, sambil menunggu ada sekretaris yang baru aku sempat menyuruh Victoria untuk membantuku sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Tapi karena sekarang dia hamil, dia pulang ke China dan tidak ada lagi yang membantuku."

"Oh."

Setelah obrolan soal kantor, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi yang mengajukan pertanyaan, mereka hanya sibuk menyeruput minuman masing-masing dan kadang saling mencuri pandang ke arah satu sama lain. Oh, Donghae tiba-tiba teringat pada dosen barunya di kampus dan alasan kenapa Donghae mencari Eunhyuk terus menerus adalah karena ingin menanyakan soal Choi Siwon. Di suasana yang semendukung ini akhirnya Donghae mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya soal Choi Siwon yang selalu menganggu pikirannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eunhyuk-ssi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Tapi mungkin akan pribadi dan mingkin juga akan menyulut emosimu."

"Kita sudah mengenal cukup lama, kita bicara dengan nyaman saja. Panggil aku _Hyung_, seperti yang Yunho lakukan."

"Oh, _Hyung_."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Donghae bingung harus bertanya bagaimana agar emosi Eunhyuk tidak langsung tersulut.

"Bertanyalah, akhir-akhir ini suasana hatiku sedang baik. Aku janji, aku tidak akan langsung meledak."

"Apa kau mengenal Choi Siwon?"

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak saat Donghae menyebutkan nama Choi Siwon, tangan Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar saat menaruh kaleng minuman sodanya di meja.

"Maaf, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

"Ya?"

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang dan cepat tidur karena besok pagi aku harus berangkan lebih awal. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku mengobrol."

_Kenapa raut wajahmu begitu menderita saat aku menyebutkan namanya? Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintamu padanya?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya masih berdebar-debar sejak pulang dari super market tadi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia berdebar dan tangannya terasa lemas saat Donghae menanyakan soal Choi Siwon. Eunhyuk tidak mengerti, dari mana Donghae tahu nama itu, padahal selama ini yang tahu soal kisah cintanya dengan Choi Siwon hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.<p>

Debaran itu terasa semakin menjadi saat Eunhyuk kembali mengingat wajah Donghae yang seolah dipenuhi tanda tanya saat menanyakan soal Choi Siwon padanya. Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, begitu terus hingga debaran itu terasa sedikit berkurang.

Meski debaran itu sudah berkurang dan hampir tidak terasa lagi, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Choi Siwon, kenapa Donghae mengenal nama itu? Eunhyuk sangat penasaran hingga rasanya ingin meledak dan marah-marah pada siapa pun!

_Jika terus begini, aku akan mati penasaran. Aku harus bertanya padanya langsung! Malam ini juga!_

Eunhyuk melepaskan kemejanya terburu-buru dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai dan langsung menuju apartemen Donghae kemudian menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?"

"Dimana Donghae?

"Sedang belajar di kamarnya."

"Boleh aku masuk ke kamarnya?"

Suara Eunhyuk sedikit tersendat saat mengucapkan kata kamar, bukan karena ia memikirkan hal yang tidak lazim, tapi karena Yunho sedang menatapnya penuh curiga sekarang.

"Hei, Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mesum sepertimu, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa! Aku hanya perlu bicara dengannya. Penting!"

"Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu? Wah-wah lihat dirimu, _Hyung_. Biasanya di saat seperti ini kau akan berteriak dan memaki, tapi sekarang kenapa kau bicara dengan halus bahkan kata-kata kasarmu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ada apa?"

"Kau mau mati di sini ku potong-potong atau aku dorong dari lantai 18 ini?"

"Aku memilih ke rumah Jaejoong. Permisi, _Hyung_."

Setelah mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Yunho langsung meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari dari apartemennya sendiri. Ternyata ancaman Eunhyuk jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada kata-kata kasarnya.

"Donghae, boleh aku masuk?"

Eunhyuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Donghae. Tak lama, Donghae membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk tanpa bertanya ada apa Eunhyuk mendatangi apartemennya.

"Kau mau minum apa? Biar aku suruh Yunho mengambilkannya."

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah kita langsung bicara saja, lagi pula Yunho tidak ada."

"Sudah larut begini dia pergi kemana? Ah, jangan-jangan ke bar lagi!"

"Tidak! Dia bilang, dia akan ke rumah Jae...Jaejoong?"

"Oh, kekasih barunya. Jadi kau mau membicarakan apa?"

Sebelum Eunhyuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Donghae. Eunhyuk bingung apa harus bicara sambil berdiri atau duduk? Jika bicara sambil berdiri, itu membuatnya pegal karena mungkin saja obrolan mereka akan panjang. jika bicara sambil duduk, Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus duduk dimana karena kamar Donghae sangat berantakan dipenuhi buku-buku kedokteran yang sedang dia pelajari. Satu-satunya tempat kosong yang bisa di pakai duduk adalah tempat tidur Donghae. Eunhyuk menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, apakah ia harus duduk di sana?

"Kamarku berantakan, duduk saja di tempat tidur sementara kita bicara. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Oh, ya. Sebelumnya, maaf tadi aku pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun."

"Tentu, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang sudah kurang ajar menanyakan hal pribadi, kau tidak marah saja itu sudah membuatku lega, tidak perlu minta maaf lagi."

Eunhyuk berdeham sebelum memulai kalimatnya, ia membenahi cara duduknya dan mencoba berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal Choi Siwon. Kau mengenalnya?"

Sejak awal melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, Donghae sudah tahu Eunhyuk akan membahas soal ini, maka dari itu ia mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk tanpa bertanya ada apa karena Donghae sudah dapat menduga jawaban yang akan di berikan Eunhyuk padanya. Donghae diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Apakah harus jujur atau bohong saja?_

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas, sepertinya Eunhyuk harus menjelaskan dulu duduk perkaranya baru Donghae mau memberikannya jawaban.

"Dia meninggalkanku beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahan dan sehari sebelum pernikahan dia mengembalikan cincinnya. Dia bilang, dia akan menikah dan bahagia bersama orang lain. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu kabar apapun tentangnya."

"Maaf, apa kau begitu mencintainya hingga tidak bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang?"

"Dia pergi dengan membawa seluruh hatiku bersamanya, aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada dia dan dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang hampa di hatiku. Itu sebabnya aku sering datang ke bar, selain untuk bersenang-senang aku juga mencoba melupakan sosok brengsek itu."

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Donghae. Selalu begini, tiap ia membicarakan soal Choi Siwon pasti berakhir dengan airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Ternyata kau sangat mencintainya."

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dan aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, aku harus bagaimana? Luka yang ditinggalkannya terus menganga dan terasa sangat sakit tiap kali aku mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah kami alami. Rasanya sakit sekali hingga membuatku sesak."

Melihat airmata Eunhyuk yang mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya membuat Donghae terenyuh, ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat airmata Eunhyuk yang terus mengalir bercucuran seakan tidak akan berhenti. Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya, memberikannya rasa hangat dan nyaman. Menyalurkan seluruh simpatinya lewat sebuah dekapan erat.

"Jangan menangis, laki-laki seperti itu tidak pantas kau tangisi."

Eunhyuk melepaskan dekapan Donghae, ia menatap mata Donghae dengan mata yang masih bercucuran airmata.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa menangis dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!"

Tidak tahan dengan wajah tersiksa Eunhyuk, Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk lalu memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Cukup sudah Eunhyuk manangis karena laki-laki pengecut seperti Choi Siwon. Eunhyuk tidak pantas menderita dan menangis karena laki-laki seperti Choi Siwon.

"Aku bilang, jangan menangisinya!"

Donghae kembali mendekap Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan pagutannya. Entah kenapa, ada rasa tidak suka ketika Eunhyuk menangis sambil menyebut namanya.

_Jangan menangis, bila tidak ingin melihatku gila karena airmatamu..._

Sudah hampir duapuluh menit Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpelukan keduanya masih diam dan saling merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Setelah ciuman Donghae yang tiba-tiba jantung Eunhyuk tidak bisa berdetak dengan tanang lagi.

Selama beberapa puluh menit tidak ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan hangat itu, keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan detak jantung masing-masing yang tidak karuan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau tahu soal Choi Siwon?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia pikir Eunhyuk sudah lupa dengan pertanyaan itu. Karena tidak ingin Eunhyuk tahu soal Choi Siwon yang sudah kembali ke Korea, akhirnya Donghae terpaksa menutupi keberadaan Choi Siwon yang sekarang menjadi dosennya. Niatnya yang ingin bertanya lebih banyak soal Choi Siwon ia urungkan setelah melihat airmata Eunhyuk.

"Saat kau sakit kau menyebutkan namanya dengan lirih."

"Oh, berarti kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku mengenal laki-laki pengecut macam dia."

"Kau tahu? Dia tampan juga pintar, caranya berbicara membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum padanya."

Mendengar Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba memuji mantan pacarnya itu, Donghae langsung melepaskan dekapannya. Lagi-lagi rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya muncul dan membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Ia mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

"Selamat malam, _Hyung_. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae langsung menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya jadi sedikit kacau setelah Eunhyuk memuji mantan kekasihnya seperti tadi, terlebih Eunhyuk melakukannya saat suasana sedang hangat-hangatnya dan mereka sedang berpelukan.

_Tampan katanya, apa hebatnya laki-laki berparfum menyengat itu? Saat aku berumur tiga puluh tahun, aku akan jauh lebih tampan dan berkharisma._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, Yunho sudah kasak-kusuk sibuk sendiri. ia sibuk bolak-balik ke kamarnya dan berganti-ganti pakaian, semua pakaian yang sudah ia coba di tinggalkan begitu saja di ruang tamu membuat tempat itu seperti baru terjadi huru-hara. Kemeja, jas, celana bahkan dalaman ada di sana, meramaikan suasana ruang tamu pagi itu.<p>

"Jung Yunho! Kau sudah gila? Kenapa membuat rumah berantakan seperti ini?"

"Lee Donghae! kau benar, aku sudah gila! Aku tidak waras!"

Donghae memunguti pakaian yang di lempar oleh Yunho ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu. Hari minggu pagi begini, Donghae sudah harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena sahabatnya yang tidak bisa ia andalkan itu membuat kacau seluruh isi rumah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kim Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong membuatku gila!"

Donghae tidak bisa mendengar Yunho dengan jelas dan kepalanya mendadak pusing karena Yunho terus berjalan ke sana kemari mengelilingi ruang tamunya dengan hanya menggunakan bokser dan dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Setelah semua baju yang di hamburkan Yunho terkumpul, Donghae menarik dasi yang melingkar di leher kokoh itu dan mengarahkannya ke sofa.

"Duduk dan ceritakan dengan benar, apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Dua hari yang lalu saat Eunhyuk _Hyung_ kemari malam-malam, aku di usir olehnya! Jadi aku terpaksa pergi ke rumah Jaejoong untuk menginap. Entah ada setan apa yang merasuki aku dan Jaejoong, karena malam itu kami berakhir di ranjang dan yang lebih parah, saat pagi-pagi aku sedang melakukannya lagi dengan Jaejoong, orang tuanya datang dan memergoki kami di kamar sedang—kau tahu—_morning 'something'_."

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau tidak pulang dan baru pulang kemarin malam? Lalu?"

"LALU ORANG TUANYA KIM JAEJOONG MEMINTAKU UNTUK SEGERA MENIKAHINYA!"

Donghae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

_Menikah? Jung Yunho?_

_Apa dunia ini sedang bercanda?_

_Apa dunia akan kiamat?_

"Lee Donghae! Hari ini, hari minggu yang cerah ini, aku harus datang ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong dan memberi kepastian untuk tanggal pernikahan kami."

"Ayahmu sudah tahu?"

"Dia sudah ada di sana sejak tadi dan sejak tadi pula ayahku tidak berhenti meneleponku!"

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai setelanmu dan temui mereka. Tidak sopan membuat orang tua menunggu. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menikahi Jaejoong? Kau hanya main-main dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, tapi menikah? Aku baru berusia duapuluh tahun, begitu pun dia. Aku masih merintis usahaku sendiri dan dia masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Pernikahan bukan urusan main-main, aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita saat hidup bersamaku."

"Jika dua orang sudah saling mencintai, apa lagi yang perlu di takutkan? Menikah tidak harus saat kau sukses dan mapan, asalkan kalian berdua selalu saling mencintai dan saling percaya maka kesulitan apapun bisa dilewati."

Donghae mengambil kemeja berwarna biru muda yang tadi di lempar Yunho ke sudut ruangan, ia juga mengambilkan jas hitam dan dasi biru tua untuk dipakai Yunho.

"Orang tuamu dan orang tua Jaejoong pasti sedang cemas menunggumu, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan jangan membuat Jaejoong khawatir."

Akhirnya hati Yunho luluh karena kata-kata bijak Donghae barusan, ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan yang sudah melekat rapi di tubuh tegapnya. Meskipun terkadang Donghae tampak kekanak-kanakan, sebenarnya dia sahabat yang baik dan selalu membantu Yunho mencari jalan keluar dalam setiap masalahnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, ada yang harus aku tanyakan padamu. Jumat malam kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Eunhyuk _Hyung_ di kamar?"

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, Jung. Cepat pergi sebelum aku mematahkan kaki panjangmu itu!"

"Ah, kau orang pendek selalu saja iri dengan kaki semampaiku."

"Mati kau, Jung!"

"Aku mau menikah, Lee. Bukan mati!"

_Sialan!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Yunho pergi ke rumah Jaejoong dan entah sudah berapa lama juga Donghae duduk di meja belajarnya. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini Donghae tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali—selain belajar—, jika biasanya Donghae akan sangat sibuk di hari libur maka tidak dengan hari ini. Donghae sudah mengajukan permohonan pengunduran diri pada manager di restoran tempatnya bekerja. Selain karena jadwal kuliahnya yang semakin sibuk, ujian akhir sester juga sudah di depan mata dan ada banyak materi kuliah yang harus Donghae hapal. Maka dari itu, untuk sementara waktu sampai ujiannya selesai Donghae tidak akan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu dan hanya fokus belajar.<p>

Langit biru sudah berganti warna menjadi jingga, menunjukan waktu yang sudah sore menjelang malam. Donghae ingat, ia belum makan apapun dari pagi karena sibuk menghapal dan mempelajari beberapa materi dari buku yang baru ia beli. Merasa cacing di perutnya berontak, Donghae pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan kecil. Namun, ketika Donghae baru membuka pintu kulkas, apartemennya mendadak gelap gulita. Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia baru ingat tadi pagi pihak keamanan apartemen bilang akan terjadi pemadaman sementara karena harus memperbaiki sambungan listrik di lantai dasar. Donghae buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya karena jujur saja, Donghae benci gelap dan cenderung takut. Terlebih Yunho pernah menakut-nakutinya soal hantu yang mendadak muncul di tengah pemadaman listrik. Mengingat cerita itu membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru lari ke kamarnya.

Donghae kembali membaca buku-bukunya yang berserakan dengan mengandalkan lampu ponsel sebagai penerangannya. Dalam keadaan apapun Donghae harus tetap belajar karena ujian besok adalah hidup dan matinya. Namun, ketika Donghae baru selesai membaca beberapa kalimat, ponselnya berdering nyaring membuat Donghae tersentak kaget.

_Ah, sialan!_

"Oh, _Hyung_ ada apa?"

"_Kau di rumah? Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati, aku—aku takut, bisakah kau mampir ke apartemenku sebentar?"_

Donghae berpikir sejenak, ia juga sendiri di rumah dan takut pada gelap, tidak ada salahnya menemani Eunhyuk sampai lampu menyala. Tapi, donghae juga harus tetap belajar karena ujian kali ini sangat penting.

"Okay, aku akan ke sana. Tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Donghae memutuskan untuk menemani Eunhyuk dan membawa buku-bukunya ke apartemen Eunhyuk. Sama saja bukan? Belajar dimana saja yang penting Donghae bisa berkonsentrasi.

Donghae masuk ke apartemen Eunhyuk tanpa menekan bel, ia masuk begitu saja karena Eunhyuk belum juga mengganti password pintunya. Masih dengan mengandalkan lampu ponsel sebagai penerangannya Donghae mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk yang entah dimana.

"_Hyung_, kau dimana?"

"Aku di kamar! Aku tidak bisa keluar, takut"

Setelah mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang agak bergetar Donghae langsung melesat ke kamar Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang sempat terantuk sudut meja. Begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang meringkuk di kasurnya Donghae langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk, memastikan apakah laki-laki manis itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik, aku hanya benci gelap. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Oh, bukan masalah! Jujur saja, aku juga takut di apartemen sendirian."

Donghae tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal.

"Yunho kemana?"

"Yunho sedang ada pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarganya Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Wah, laki-laki seperti dia juga bisa menikah?"

Donghae mengangguk kemudian terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak percaya."

Pelan-pelan, Donghae mulai beringsut dan ikut duduk di samping Eunhyuk, bersandar pada _headboards_.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

"Ya, begitulah. Senin aku ada ujian dan aku harus menghapal banyak materi."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan, aku akan memegangi ponselmu."

Donghae kembali membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia baca barusan dengan Eunhyuk yang mengarahkan lampu ponselnya ke buku yang sedang Donghae baca. Selama hampir satu jam tidak ada obrolan berarti di antara mereka. Donghae sibuk dengan buku bacaannya dan Eunhyuk sibuk menahan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Donghae jadi tidak fokus membaca karena lampu ponselnya bergerak tak tentu arah, ternyata setelah Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah jatuh terlelap di bahunya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah sangat nyenyak, Donghae tidak berani banyak bergerak. Donghae bahkan sangat berhati-hati ketika mengambil ponselnya yang masih di genggam Eunhyuk. Sebisa mungkin, Donghae tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun agar Eunhyuk tidak merasa terganggu.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul sembilan, tapi mata Donghae terasa mulai berat. Sepertinya karena suasana yang gelap dan membaca buku seperti ini membuat Donghae menjadi cepat ngantuk. Donghae tidak sanggup lagi menahan kantuknya, ia menutup bukunya dan memutuskan untuk tidur sekejap sampai lampu menyala kembali nanti.

_Tidur sebentar saja, setelah itu aku akan pulang..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Bunyi alarm yang Eunhyuk pasang membuat Donghae terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Donghae melirik ke arah jendela dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat melihat langit sudah mulai cerah. Itu artinya ini hari senin.<p>

_Hari senin? Jam delapan? UJIANKU!_

Donghae bangun dari ranjang Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa, kebiasaannya ketika sedang panik terulang lagi. Donghae pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Eunhyuk, ia langsung masuk ke apartemennya dan berganti pakaian, tidak ada waktu untuk mandi bahkan gosok gigi pun Donghae lakukan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sementara itu, setelah Donghae meninggalkan apartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu, barulah Eunhyuk bangun. Eunhyuk menggeliat dan mendapasti Donghae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Eunhyuk ingat, Donghae bilang hari ini ada ujian jadi mungkin Donghae tergesa-gesa pergi tanpa pamitan karena takut kesiangan. Eunhyuk menurunkan kaki putihnya dari ranjang hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat buku yang Donghae baca semalam tertinggal di meja nakasnya.

"Ah, bocah itu ceroboh sekali! Bukankah dia bilang semua materinya ada di buku itu?"

Eunhyuk berdecak sambil memandangi buku yang semalam di baca Donghae. Akhirnya karena takut Donghae gagal dalam ujiannya, Eunhyuk dengan baik hati pergi ke kampus Donghae, berniat mengantarkan buku yang penting itu untuk Donghae.

Jalanan kota Seoul hari ini lumayan padat, karena hari senin jalanan yang biasanya macet itu semakin macet. Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi sambil terus melirik jam tangannya. Setengah jam lagi ujian Donghae akan di mulai.

_Ayolah! Donghae tidak boleh gagal dalam ujiannya!_

Setelah entah berapa lama Eunhyuk bersumpah serapah karena mobil yang ada di depannya sangat lamban. Mobil yang di kendarai Eunhyuk bisa melaju lagi dengan mulus, tersisa limabelas menit sebelum ujian di mulai. Begitu sampai di kampus Donghae, Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan berlari ke gedung utama kampus.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat lift yang terbuka di hadapannya.

_Tunggu. Dimana kelasnya? Lantai berapa?_

Eunhyuk memukul pelan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, mencoba menghubungi ponsel Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p>Limabelas menit lagi ujian di mulai dan Donghae tidak dapat menemukan bukunya. Ada beberapa materi yang belum sempat Donghae baca dan akan sangat gawat jika materi yang tidak sempat ia baca itu muncul di soal nanti. Saat sedang sibuk mengosongkan isi tasnya, ponsel Donghae bergetar.<p>

_Eunhyuk Hyung?_

"Ya, _Hyung_ ada apa?"

"_Kau dimana? Aku ada di lantai dasar, semalam kau meninggalkan bukumu di rumahku. Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"_

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk ada di kampusnya di saat seperti ini? Hatinya mendadak tidak tenang saat membayangkan, bagaimana jika Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon.

"Kau tunggu di situ dan jangan kemana-mana, aku akan turun. Jangan kemana-mana, _okay_? Kau harus tetap di situ."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk di telepon, Donghae segera turun untuk menemui Eunhyuk dan kalau bisa segera mengusir Eunhyuk dari kampusnya sebelum Choi Siwon sialan itu menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Dan terlambat.

Saat Donghae sudah sampai di bawah, Choi Siwon laki-laki yang sudah membuat Eunhyuk menderita itu kini sudah berdiri di sana sambil memandangi Eunhyuk dengan wajah tenangnya.

Donghae menyesal dan mengutuk kebodohannya yang menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menunggunya di lantai dasar, seharusnya ia menyuruh Eunhyuk naik saja. Sialnya, ketika lift sudah sampai di lantai dasar, Donghae baru ingat letak ruang dosen ada di lantai dasar, beberapa meter dari tempat Eunhyuk berdiri sekarang.

"_Hyung_."

Suara Donghae begitu lirih ketika memanggil Eunhyuk yang masih mematung, donghae tidak dapat menutupi rasa takut dan gugupnya saat ini. Donghae menepuk bahu Eunhyuk dan memanggilnya sekali lagi karena Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung, pikirannya seperti tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Kali ini Donghae menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Eunhyuk agar menghalagi pandangan Eunhyuk yang tertuju pada sosok sempurna di belakangnya.

"Oh, ya. Ini bukumu, aku akan segera pulang. Semoga beruntung, Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk pergi setelah menyerahkan buku milik Donghae. Sebelum Eunhyuk pergi dari tempat itu, dapat Donghae saksikan dengan jelas bulir-bulir airmata itu berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap membasahi kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk. Lagi-lagi hati Donghae berdenyut ketika menyaksikan bagaimana raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan dan begitu menderita.

"Sedang apa? Cepat masuk ke kelasmu, Lee Donghae-ssi. Ujian akan di mulai sebentar lagi."

Mata hazel Donghae memandang Choi Siwon dengan tatapan benci. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tetap memasang wajah berwibawanya bahkan tidak ada raut rasa bersalah di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang telah dia sakiti dan dia tinggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas tapi tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya itu. Sikap Choi Siwon yang tenang dan terkesan tidak ada rasa bersalah itu membuat Donghae semakin muak dan ingin sekali melemparkan buku tebal yang ada di genggamannya sekarang ke wajah sok tampan itu.

"Aku tahu meskipun kau tidak mengingatkanku, profesor Choi!"

_Bajingan! Pecundang sepertimu tidak pantas di tangisi oleh Eunhyuk!_

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lee Donghae-ssi dari jurusan kedokteran, silahkan menemui profesor Choi di ruang dosen. Terimakasih"<em>

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya. Pecundang itu sekarang pasti sedang penasaran apa hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan? Kau menyebarkan rumor? Kau bersikap kasar padanya? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Donghae tersenyum pada Changmin, agar sahabatnya itu tidak panik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin dia mau menyakan sesuatu padaku. Kau tidak usah cemas, jika ada apa-apa kau orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu."

Meskipun gugup dan terus bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Choi Siwon lakukan padanya, Donghae tetap memenuhi panggilan itu. Donghae melangkah dengan santai menuju lantai dasar dan mengetuk pintu sopan sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah, Lee Donghae-ssi."

"Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat, seseorang membutuhkan aku. Harap katakan dengan cepat apa keperluanmu."

"Wah, kau dingin sekali."

_Kau bahkan lebih dingin dari ini, pecundang!_

"Harap katakan dengan jelas, apa tujuan profesor memanggilku."

"Di koridor tadi, aku melihatmu dan seseorang. Kalian saling mengenal? Sepertinya kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_."

Donghae berdecih, "Apa sekarang kau ingin mencampuri urusan mahasiswamu? Aku rasa seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku agar bisa membedakan urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya penasaran saja, karena kau adalah mahasiswa yang cukup pintar di kelas, aku hanya penasaran tentang dirimu. Boleh aku tahu dia siapa?"

"Dia—"

_Calon_

"—kekasihku"

Mata Donghae bisa menangkap raut terkejut Choi Siwon yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan cara membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Melihat wajahnya yang sok tenang itu membuat Donghae mendidih dan ingin sekali menerjangnya dan menghajarnya saat itu juga. Sayangnya, Donghae adalah seorang calon dokter yang tahu etika dan tahu batas-batas sopan santun. Jika saja Choi Siwon tidak lebih tua darinya, sudah bisa Donghae pastikan, wajah tampan itu akan babak belur detik ini juga.

"Wah, sepertinya dia lebih tua darimu."

"Bukan urusanmu—"

_Bajingan!_

"—Profesor Choi."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, mulai dari sini mungkin akan lumayan agak lama updatenya. kerjaan saya gak bisa di tinggal ^^<strong>

**ngeliat review kalian, bikin saya semangat ngetik fanfict ini, meskipun capek dan di hantui sama kerjaan yang numpuk tapi krn review kalian saya jadi semangat ngepost cepet ^^ salam kenal buat reviwers baru ^^ semoga betah baca fanfict saya !^^**

**gak bosen2nya saya minta maaf kl ada typo...**

**pertanyaan di jawab di chap sebelumnya yah ^^ dan pertanyaan yang baru di jawab di chapter depan...**

**sekali lagi makasih dan review terus ya ^^ makin banyak review makin saya semangat ngetik dan ngepost cepet ^^**

**semoga chapter ini gak membosankan ^^**

**love you all and always thanyou ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Back To Square One

**WAY BACK INTO LOVE**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kenapa kau datang lagi ke kantorku?"_

_Eunhyuk mulai merasa risih ketika melihat _partnerone night stand_-nya datang lagi ke kantornya. Kejadian itu telah berlalu sebulan yang lalu tapi laki-laki tampan dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya itu terus saja datang menemuinya. Semua terjadi memang karena kesalahan Eunhyuk yang mabuk dan tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Setelah berpesta dengan teman-teman kantornya di salah satu bar di Gangnam, Eunhyuk mabuk berat dan tanpa sadar mencium seseorang di toilet bar. Berawal dari sebuah ciuman dan berakhir di ranjang yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, Eunhyuk pun lupa. Yang Eunhyuk ingat hanyalah ia mabuk, ke toilet dan mencium orang tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana proses mereka bisa sampai ke ranjang._

_Akhirnya setelah kejadian yang cukup memalukan itu Eunhyuk jadi tidak pernah ke bar lagi ataupun mabuk meskipun teman-temannya sering memaksa. Eunhyuk takut, kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Tapi yang membuat Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir adalah orang yang pernah menjadi _partnerone night stand-_nya itu terus datang ke kantornya. Entah itu mengantarkan makan siang, mengantarkan segelas _Ice Choco_ kesukaannya atau hanya sekedar menyapa saja. _

_Saat sekali atau dua kali datang, Eunhyuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi saat seminggu penuh dia datang terus, Eunhyuk mulai risih. Entah bagaimana caranya laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi itu mendapatkan alamat kantornya, yang Eunhyuk ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengusirnya dari kantor karena mulai banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang mereka._

"_Kau pergilah, jangan datang ke sini lagi. Aku memang salah malam itu, anggaplah kejadian itu tidak pernah ada."_

"_Sudah aku bilang, namaku Choi Siwon. Kau selalu memanggilku hei dan kau padahal aku sudah memberitahu namaku padamu."_

"_Baiklah, Choi Siwon-ssi. Sekarang silahkan pergi dan jangan pernah datang lagi kemari."_

_Laki-laki tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum, menghiraukan perintah Eunhyuk dan malah menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Entah mau di bawa kemana, Eunhyuk hanya bisa merasa takut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saking takutnya._

"_Mau membawaku kemana?"_

"_Makan malam."_

"_Kau tahu? Ini sudah melewati batas! Kau dan aku tidak saling kenal. Kau tidak berhak berlaku seperti ini padaku."_

_Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum, menunjukan kedua lesung pipinya sambil menatap Eunhyuk._

"_Siapa bilang? Kau tahu namaku dan aku tahu namamu. Selain itu, kita juga pernah menghabiskan malam bersama. Kita sudah kenal bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan secara resmi."_

"_Choi Siwon-ssi!"_

"_Ya, Lee Hyukjae-ssi? Kau bilang usiamu duapuluh tiga tahun, 'kan? Kita seumuran, kita bicara dengan santai saja."_

"_Turunkan aku atau aku akan benar-benar memanggil polisi!"_

"_Aku akan menurunkanmu. Tapi setelah kita makan malam, _okay_?"_

_Eunhyuk mendengus pasrah, laki-laki di sampingnya ini tidak mudah menyerah rupanya._

"_Waktu kau melakukannya denganku, itu yang pertama ya?"_

"_Jalankan saja mobilnya sebelum sepatuku mendarat di bibirmu."_

"_Itu yang aku suka darimu! Berbicara jujur tanpa tedeng aling-aling."_

"_Aku bilang, jalankan saja mobilnya dan jangan banyak bicara sebelum benar-benar sepatuku melayang ke bibirmu."_

"Okay, prince_."_

_Semua di awali dengan undangan makan malam, lalu makan siang dan lama kelamaan menjadi ajakan kencan ke tempat yang lebih terbuka. Satu, dua dan tiga kali kencan Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming. Tidak ada perasaan apapun meski Siwon selalu memperlakukannya secara spesial. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Eunhyuk tetaplah manusia biasa. Ketika hatinya terus di ketuk dan di sentuh dengan lembut tentu lama kelamaan benteng yang selalu menghalangi Siwon untuk masuk itu runtuh juga._

_Setelah kencan dan makan malam berkali-kali, akhirnya Siwon menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan bukan sekedar pernyataan cinta, Siwon juga ingin Eunhyuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Semua yang Siwon lakukan selalu membuat Eunhyuk merasa penting dan diinginkan, Siwon juga selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan tidak pernah membiarkannya terluka sedikit pun. Saat Eunhyuk ada pesta dengan teman-temannya, Siwon akan ikut mendampingi dan tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk mencium sembarang orang saat mabuk. Tidak salah bila Eunhyuk merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini. Setelah lulus dari universitas ternama di usia muda, Eunhyuk langsung di terima bekerja sebagai staff marketing di perusahaan besar dan kebahagiaannya bertambah saat menemukan laki-laki seperti Choi Siwon._

_Hanya Choi Siwon yang dapat membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum dan bahagia, hanya Choi Siwon yang mampu melengkapi Eunhyuk dan hanya Choi Siwon yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hati Eunhyuk selama ini. _

_Tapi takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Setelah melewati banyak kenangan manis bersama Siwon, hubungannya harus kandas begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terakhir, Siwon meminta ijin pada Eunhyuk agar memperbolehkannya melanjutkan sekolah kedokteran di Kanada padahal pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan dalam hitungan bulan. Sebagai kekasih yang baik Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menghalangi keinginan Siwon, Eunhyuk justru sangat mendukungnya. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk memberi pengertian pada Siwon agar berangkat setelah pernikahan dan tentu saja Siwon setuju._

_Tiga bulan sebelum pernikahan, Siwon menghilang. Eunhyuk sudah berusaha mencarinya kemanapun. Ke rumah orangtuanya, rumah teman-temannya dan terakhir mencari ke kampusnya. Tapi Siwon tidak ada dimana pun, bahkan rumah orangtuanya juga kosong dan pihak kampus mengatakan bahwa Siwon telah mengajukan surat pindah dan akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kanada._

_Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat itu, ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Siwon. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Tidak ada hasil apapun. Hingga saatnya sehari sebelum pernikahan, Eunhyuk menerima sebuah paket dari Kanada yang berisi sebuah surat dan cincin milik Siwon. Tidak banyak kalimat terulis di sana, Siwon hanya menulis bahwa dia tidak bisa menikah dengan Eunhyuk karena perasaannya telah berubah dan dia akan menikah dengan orang lain dan bahagia bersama orang yang akan di nikahinya. Tidak ada basa-basi ataupun kata maaf, semua yang di tulis Siwon hanya sebuah pemberitahuan._

_Hati Eunhyuk bagaikan di tusuk-tusuk dan di cabik-cabik, bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang selalu ia cintai dan selalu menjadi andalannya meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sejak saat itu, Eunhyuk tidak percaya lagi pada cinta dan tidak mau lagi merasakan cinta yang akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya terluka dan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Setelah di tinggalkan Siwon, Eunhyuk menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Selain suka ke bar dan mabuk-mabukan, bicaranya juga menjadi sangat kasar dan tidak pernah bersikap ramah lagi seperti biasanya. _

_Setiap malam, Eunhyuk selalu menangis karena terus teringat pada semua kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Siwon._

_Sakit._

_Hanya itu yang Eunhyuk rasakan, hatinya bagaikan mati rasa dan hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang di tinggalkan Siwon. Luka di hatinya menganga lebar dan ruang hampa di hatinya membuat rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah._

.

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk menangis di pinggiran sungai Han sambil terus membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobilnya. Kenapa di saat luka yang di tinggalkan Choi Siwon perlahan mulai sembuh, dia justru kembali dan membuat luka di hati Eunhyuk kembali menganga. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Siwon.<p>

Tatapan yang sudah berubah. Dingin dan menusuk.

Laki-laki pecundang itu kembali setelah membuat Eunhyuk kacau dan hampir kehilangan dirinya sendiri, laki-laki brengsek itu kembali dan membuat lukanya susah kering. Seharusnya, Eunhyuk langsung memakinya dan melempar wajahnya yang sok tenang itu dengan buku kedokteran milik Donghae yang cukup tebal.

Kini luka Eunhyuk bertambah. Bukan hanya karena Choi Siwon yang telah kembali tanpa rasa bersalah, tapi karena orang yang perlahan menyembuhkan lukanya justru berbohong padanya. Eunhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kenal dengan Choi Siwon padahal jelas-jelas Choi Siwon menjadi dosen di kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

_Lihat, lagi-lagi cinta hanya membuatku terluka. Ketika aku mencoba membuka hati untuk seseorang dan mencoba mempercayainya, dia justru melukaiku._

Eunhyuk merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karena percaya begitu saja pada Donghae dan membiarkan Donghae masuk ke dalam hatinya. Sekarang terbukti bahwa Donghae tidak sebaik yang Eunhyuk kira dan untuk kedua kalinya, Eunhyuk terluka karena yang namanya cinta.

_Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit dari pada saat Choi Siwon meninggalkanku..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah menangis berjam-jam di pinggiran sungai Han, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Sungmin. Eunhyuk tidak mau pulang ke apartemennya dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Saat ini hanya Sungmin yang Eunhyuk butuhkan dan hanya Sungmin juga yang mampu memahami perasaannya.<p>

"Kenapa wajahmu sembab? Kau menangis? Kenapa lagi?"

Sungmin langsung menuntun Eunhyuk ke ruang tamunya begitu melihat sahabatnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong dan mata yang luar biasa sembab.

"Kau sakit?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut cemas karena wajah Eunhyuk sangat pucat dan tatapannya kosong.

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin, ia menangis tersedu-sedu membiarkan airmatanya membasahi kaos yang di pakai Sungmin. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menangis untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Si bajingan itu kembali. Dia kembali bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun!"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin lembut, "Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon, si bajingan itu!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

_Choi Siwon, kembali?_

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang berani buka suara, mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menangis sepuasnya hingga perasaannya lega.

Malam itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam saat mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Keduanya tidak percaya, Choi Siwon yang sudah menghilang selama hampir sepuluh tahun, sekarang kembali dengan titel profesor dan dan bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun saat dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Bukan Eunhyuk saja yang kesal dan memaki Choi Siwon, malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun ikut memakinya. Setidaknya, dengan begitu mereka bisa membuat perasaan Eunhyuk jauh lebih baik.

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu, tapi kau berhak tahu alasan di balik kenapa Choi brengsek itu meninggalkanmu. Kau harus bertanya padanya karena itu hakmu."

Eunhyuk diam dan memikirkannya sejenak.

_Benar, itu adalah hakku untuk tahu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi seseorang yang sudah membuatku terluka?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Donghae hampir gila dan kehilangan akal saat tidak dapat menemukan Eunhyuk dimanapun. Donghae sudah mencari Eunhyuk di apartemennya dan bahkan ke bar yang biasa Eunhyuk kunjungi, namun Donghae tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Donghae tidak tahu siapa saja teman Eunhyuk, itu sebabnya ia merasa terbatas saat mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Donghae takut terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, bahkan Donghae mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena kejadian hari ini mungkin saja membuat Eunhyuk sangat terguncang.<p>

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan Eunhyuk belum juga pulang. Entah sudah berapa jam Donghae menunggu Eunhyuk di depan pintu apartemennya. Sebelumnya, Donghae tidak pernah setakut ini saat kehilangan seseorang. Bahkan saat ia meninggalkan keluarganya di kampung halaman dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul, perasaan Donghae tidak setakut hari ini.

"Kau sedang apa? Ini sudah malam sebaiknya masuk."

"Yunho, aku pinjam mobilmu. Aku akan mencari Eunhyuk _Hyung_ kemana pun."

"Dia masih tidak menjawab teleponnya?"

"Itu sebabnya aku semakin cemas!"

"Pakailah. Tapi ingat, keselamatanmu tetap yang utama. Jangan panik dan jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh yang membahayakan dirimu."

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menyambar kunci mobil Yunho dan berlari seperti di kejar setan menuju parkiran. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk. Rasa takut dan cemasnya semakin bertambah ketika Donghae kembali mengingat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang penuh dengan kesedihan saat bertatapan langsung dengan Choi Siwon.

Sudah hampir sejam Donghae berkeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun. Donghae sudah mencoba menanyakan keberadaanya pada resepsionis di kantor Eunhyuk, tapi mereka bilang Eunhyuk tidak masuk hari ini. Jelas saja Donghae semakin panik dan tidak berniat pulang sebelum menemukan Eunhyuk. Tapi apa mau di kata? Donghae memang tidak tahu harus kemana, meskipun sudah berjam-jam mengelilingi Seoul, Donghae tetap tidak bisa menemukan Eunhyuk. Karena hari semakin larut dan Donghae masih harus mengikuti ujian esok pagi, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang meski dengan perasaan gelisah dan takut.

_Jangan bertindak bodoh, aku mohon. Pulanglah..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus. Hari ini, kondisinya tidak fit sama sekali, Donghae kurang tidur dan tidak sempat menghafal materi apapun karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan Eunhyuk yang entah ada dimana dan sedang apa.<p>

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Eunhyuk _Hyung_, tapi sepertinya dia terburu-buru pergi ke kantor. Bahkan saat aku menyapanya dia seperti tidak mau melihatku. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Jadi dia sudah pulang?"

Donghae mendesah lega setelah mendengar kabar soal Eunhyuk, setidaknya Eunhyuk baik-baik saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, dia tiba-tiba menghilang setelah bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya di kampusku. Mungkin dia marah karena aku membohonginya, aku tidak bilang bahwa mantan pacarnya sekarang mengajar di kampusku."

Mulut Yunho menganga lebar, ia tidak menyangka kisah cinta temannya ini begitu rumit dan sulit di mengerti. Laki-laki malang bernama Lee Donghae itu, jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya dan mantan pacar dari calon kekasihnya adalah dosen yang mengajar di kampusnya.

"Aku kasihan padamu, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan sekalinya jatuh cinta malah terlibat dalam hubungan yang rumit."

"Sudahlah, aku harus berangkat sekarang sebelum kesiangan."

Donghae berangkat ke kampus dengan hati yang kalut. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, hari ini Donghae hanya bisa pasrah jika tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujiannya. Salah siapa semalam tidak belajar dan malah berkeliaran malam-malam demi mencari _ahjussi_ yang suka memaki itu. Tapi setidaknya, Donghae masih bisa bernapas dengan lega sekarang karena ternyata Eunhyuk baik-baik saja dan dia pergi bekerja dengan rajin seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Lee Donghae-ssi."

Rasanya Donghae ingin terjun dari ketinggian begitu mendengar suara menyebalkan milik Choi Siwon. Pagi ini sudah cukup buruk bagi Donghae karena ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak fit dan sekarang, paginya semakin buruk lagi saat suara Choi Siwon menyapanya.

_Si brengsek ini kenapa selalu ada dimana-mana!_

"Pagi, profesor."

Donghae bahkan sudah lelah mengutuk dan memakinya dalam hati, bisa-bisa Donghae terjangkit penyakit hati karena terus mengutuk dan memaki Choi Siwon dengan kata-kata kasar dalam hati.

"Hari ini kurang bersemangat, kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu itu?"

_Brengsek. Sialan. Bajingan. Bedebah._

"Aku hanya kurang tidur karena belajar. Tolong berhenti mencampuri urusan mahasiswamu, profesor Choi. Aku rasa apapun yang terjadi dengan hubunganku dan kekasihku itu bukan urusanmu!"

Lagi-lagi Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Donghae dan lagi-lagi Donghae merasa muak melihat senyumnya itu.

_Dasar pecundang yang tidak punya perasaan._

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu berlalu dan ujian sudah berakhir sejak minggu lalu. Untuk tiga bulan ke depan Donghae akan menikmati libur musim dinginnya. Biasanya, liburan akan menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang, tapi tidak dengan Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Eunhyuk yang entah bagaimana kabarnya karena sudah dua minggu tidak saling bertegur sapa. Donghae benar-benar frustasi dan tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Semua cara sudah ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Bahkan kini, Eunhyuk mengganti password pintunya dan membuat Donghae semakin kesulitan menghubungi Eunhyuk.<p>

"Ah, Lee Eunhyuk itu sungguh membuatku frustasi! Dan semua ini karena si brengsek Choi Siwon itu!"

Donghae berguling-guling di lantai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan tidak mempedulikan Yunho yang sedang menatapnya risih dari sofa ruang tamu.

"Lee, berhentilah bersikap seperti ikan kekurangan air sebelum aku memanggil relawan ikan dan mengirimkanmu ke tengah laut."

"Eunhyuk membuatku frustasi!"

Kali ini Donghae bangkit dari lantai dan menerjang Yunho, ia bahkan menjambak rambut hitam Yunho dengan brutal. Yunho meringis semakin kesakitan karena sekarang laki-laki bertampang bocah itu menggigit kepalanya juga.

"Auh! Kau brengsek! Berhenti merengek dan gunakan kemampuan kerja paruh waktumu! Jika tidak bisa menemuinya di rumah, maka temui dia di kantornya! Bukankah kau bilang dia membutuhkan seorang sekretaris? Kau bisa melamar ke sana. Ini kesempatan yang baik untukmu."

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Kuliah di kedokteran ternyata tidak membuatmu pintar dalam urusan cinta! Payah! Dan Berhentilah menggigit kepalaku saat kau sedang frustasi! Sialan!"

Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Yunho lagi, Donghae langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya untuk membuat CV juga keperluan lainnya untuk melamar kerja ke tempat Eunhyuk.

_I got you, Eunhyuk_!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Donghae dengan setelan jas lengkapnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum lebar sekali. Eunhyuk ingat pernah mengatakan ke bagian personalia bahwa ia membutuhkan seorang sekretaris, tidak peduli dia berpengalaman atau tidak, Eunhyuk hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengatur jadwalnya dan membantu pekerjaannya.<p>

Tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyangka bagian personalia akan merekrut Donghae sebagai sekretaris sementara untuknya. Eunhyuk menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berulang kali ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang berseri-seri.

"Kau tidak bisa menghindariku lagi, Eunhyuk-ssi."

Rasanya bagai di sambar petir di siang hari saat Donghae memanggil namanya dengan senyum yang berbahaya. Usahanya untuk menghindari bocah menyebalkan yang telah membohonginya itu ternyata sia-sia.

"Meski hanya di kontrak selama tiga bulan, tugasmu sama dengan karyawan lainnya. Terlebih kau sekretaris pribadiku, ada banyak hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Aku—"

"Ya?"

Eunhyuk melangkah mundur saat Donghae terus melangkah maju ke arahnya dengan tatapan berbahaya. Hingga akhirnya, pinggang Eunhyuk terbentur meja kerjanya sendiri, itu artinya tidak ada ruang lagi untuk mundur. Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengalihkan wajahnya ketika wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajahnya.

"M—mundur sedikit!"

"Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah tahu semua kebiasaanmu dan jadwalmu. Semua sudah ku catat saat di ruang personalia tadi. Pagi-pagi menyediakan Ice Choco untukmu, karena kau tidak suka yang pahit-pahit. Siang hari, kau hanya ingin makan Taco dan jika lembur sampai malam kau ingin di sediakan teh hangat. Ada yang kurang?"

"T—t—Tidak! Sekarang minggir! Posisimu akan membuat orang salah paham!"

"Kenapa? Ruanganmu tertutup dan tidak akan ada yang mengintip."

"Kau—"

"Sebentar lagi kita harus bersiap-siap ke kantor cabang untuk memeriksa laporan bulanan."

Eunhyuk sudah dalam keadaan bersiap-siap memaki Donghae saat Donghae tiba-tiba mengingatkan jadwalnya. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah siap ia semburkan itu.

_Bocah sialan! Bikin kaget saja!_

"Siapkan mobil, sekarang!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor cabang di Dongdaemun, Eunhyuk tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursi belakang karena Donghae terus saja memperhatikannya dari kaca spion sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Perhatian jalannya, Sekretaris Lee!"

"Jalan akan baik-baik saja meski tidak aku perhatikan, tapi seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang tidak akan baik-baik saja jika tidak ku perhatikan sedetik saja."

"Berhenti merayu! Aku atasanmu di sini!"

"Memangnya aku sedang merayu? Mana buktinya?"

Eunhyuk benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Donghae. Semakin hari, bocah itu semakin menyebalkan.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya sebelum sepatu mahalku mendarat di kepalamu!"

Mendengar kata-kata pedas Eunhyuk, Donghae malah tertawa dan tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya sama sekali. Bahkan sekarang, matanya kembali melihat ke kaca spion dan memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk. Baiklah, tidak Eunhyuk pungkiri bahwa dirinya juga merindukan sosok di depannya ini, tapi bukan berarti ia memaafkannya! Eunhyuk akan tetap marah sampai Donghae mau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau marah karena aku berbohong, 'kan?"

"Jangan campur adukan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan, Lee Donghae."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, setelah selesai dengan urusan di Dongdaemun kau harus mau aku ajak bicara."

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Seperti biasanya, kau memang bocah pemaksa!"

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kaca spion.

"Entah kenapa, aku bahagia sekali mendengar makianmu pagi ini. Ah, aku seperti menemukan semangatku lagi!"

Diam-diam, Eunhyuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Eunhyuk merasa Donghae sangat polos dan kekanakan, dia mengatakan perasaannya dengan sangat jujur. Saat dia senang maka dia akan menunjukannya dan saat dia sedih dia juga akan menunjukan perasaan sedihnya. Tapi kadang kala, sosok kekanakan itu bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa bagi Eunhyuk. Bagaimana Donghae memperhatikan dan menjaga Eunhyuk saat ia sakit dan bagaimana cemasnya Donghae saat Eunhyuk pulang telat dari kantornya.

"Kalau ingin bicara padaku, belikan aku makanan enak! Aku tidak mau hanya bicara saja!"

"_Okay_, _Call_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>Ternyata, selain pintar Donghae juga sangat cekatan. Pekerjaan Eunhyuk menjadi lebih ringan karena Donghae sangat membantunya. Urusan di Dongdaemun yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian, kini hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam saja. Untuk alasan yang satu itu, Eunhyuk sangat kagum dan memuji kecerdasan Donghae yang cepat mempelajari sesuatu dalam sekejap.<p>

"Semua hanya perlu kau tanda tangani dan untuk yang satu ini sebaiknya kau baca dulu."

Eunhyuk menerima lembaran dokumen yang di serahkan Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"_Thank you_."

Donghae balas tersenyum kemudian berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk, "Ingat dengan janjimu."

"A—aku—aku tahu!"

Setelah semua urusan di Dongdaemun selesai, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung kembali ke kantor pusat untuk melaporkan kembali pada Presiden Direktur. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang lalu tidur. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Donghae, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menahan rasa lelahnya sampai Donghae selesai bicara nanti.

"Aku hanya bisa membawamu kemari. Uangku belum cukup kalau harus membawamu ke restoran mahal."

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat wajah Donghae yang memberengut. Bagi Eunhyuk, tidak masalah mau makan di restoran mahal atau restoran kecil seperti ini asal Donghae benar-benar menjelaskan alasan kenapa di berbohong.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu."

"Aku tahu."

Eunhyuk terus saja mengabaikan semua penjelasan Donghae yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan itu. Baginya, sekecil apapun itu berbohong ya tetap berbohong.

"Aku melihatmu menangis dan menderita karena si pecun—maksudku karena profesor Choi itu. Kau mabuk sampai sakit dan menyebut-nyebut namanya sambil berlinangan airmata. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah kesedihanmu dengan mengatakan bahwa si bod—maksudku profesor Choi menjadi dosenku."

"Alasanmu tidak membuatku puas. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan, antarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

Eunhyuk beranjak dari mejanya dan bergegas pergi dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae menarik lengannya hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Donghae.

"Karena aku—aku tahu bahwa dia bermuka dua dan aku tidak ingin kau kembali mengejarnya! Dia laki-laki yang sudah punya pendamping seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Donghae berkata tegas pada Eunhyuk, bahkan di setiap kata yang di ucapkannya penuh dengan penekanan. Eunhyuk hanya mempu terdiam saat melihat mata sendu Donghae yang berkilat marah. Aneh, kenapa harus marah? Dia kan bisa mengatakannya baik-baik tidak usah sambil mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk seperti ini.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang."

Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan mendahului Eunhyuk yang masih mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dan kaget.

_Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba dia yang marah?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Donghae langsung melepaskan setelan jasnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengunyah makananya. Hatinya tiba-tiba kesal mengingat wajah Choi Siwon yang begitu di cintai Eunhyuk. Yang lebih membuat Donghae kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa Eunhyuk marah karena ia berbohong soal keberadaan Choi Siwon. Memangnya kalau dia tahu Choi Siwon ada di Korea dan mengajar di kampusnya Eunhyuk mau apa? Kembali mengejarnya? Menanyakan apa Choi Siwon masih mencintainya atau tidak? Donghae tidak habis pikir, kenapa di dunia ini ada laki-laki senaif Eunhyuk?<p>

Menurut Donghae, kalau sudah di campakan ya sudah lupakan saja! Untuk apa hidup terus di masa lalu dan menyiksa diri dengan semua kenangan pahit yang pernah di torehkan oleh orang yang meninggalkannya. Apa susahnya membuka hati dan menerima orang lain yang ingin membahagiakannya? Apa semua laki-laki berusia tigapuluh tahunan semua berpikir seperti Eunhyuk? Menggelikan!

"Apa hebatnya laki-laki tua macam Choi Siwon itu? Aku yang lebih muda bahkan jauh lebih tampan, jauh lebih _sexy_ dan jauh lebih bergairah!"

"Ya Tuhan, percaya diri sekali! Dengar ya, Lee Donghae. Biasanya laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu lebih berpengalaman dan memuaskan."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Dalam hal apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku! Tentu saja dalam urusan ranjang. Laki-laki seperti Eunhyuk _Hyung_ butuh seseorang yang berpengalaman dan lebih mendominasi!"

"Ya Tuhan! Dia bahkan meminta lebih dan lebih padaku saat kami melakukannya! Sudah jelas aku lebih hebat dari si tua itu! Lagi pula, memangnya cinta itu hanya tentang seks? Cinta itu tentang bagaimana dua orang saling melengkapi dan mencoba melebur jadi satu. Kau dasar Jung mesum!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menunjukan padanya bahwa kau adalah laki-laki yang lebih layak untuknya. Tunjukan padanya kalau kau bisa memberinya masa depan. Bukan hanya cemburu dan terus memaki mantan pacarnya."

"Memangnya aku cemburu? Hah! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada laki-laki tua miskin ekspresi itu!"

"Dia miskin ekspresi dan kau miskin uang. Sudahlah kalian sama saja!"

Donghae membelalakan matanya, ia tidak percaya sahabat yang begitu ia kasihi tidak mendukungnya sama sekali.

"Sekali lagi berkomentar, akan aku hancurkan kepalamu, Jung!"

"Memangnya tangan pendekmu bisa mencapai kepalaku, Lee?"

Jika sudah membahas soal tinggi badan, Donghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Donghae hanya mendengus kesal di meja makan sambil memikirkan semua kata-kata Yunho barusan.

_Menjadi laki-laki yang layak untuk Eunhyuk?_

Sejujurnya Donghae kurang paham dengan maksud kata-kata Yunho tapi setelah di cerna dengan baik oleh otak cerdasnya, Donghae paham maksud perkataan Yunho. Mungkin maksudnya adalah membuktikan pada Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae adalah laki-laki yang berbeda dari Choi Siwon. Meskipun Donghae tidak sekaya dan sepintar Choi Siwon, Donghae bisa menjamin bahwa dirinya tidak akan berkhianat dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan orang yang di cintainya.

_Apa aku bisa menjadi laki-laki yang layak untukmu?_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, sekretaris Lee."<p>

"Pagi."

Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang di tekuk lesu. Pembicaraannya dengan Yunho semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menjadi laki-laki yang layak untuk Eunhyuk.

"Jadwalku hari ini?"

"Rapat kecil dengan tim marketing, selebihnya jadwalmu kosong."

"_Thank you_!"

Tidak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan menuju kantor. Donghae diam seribu Bahasa dan Eunhyuk terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apa dia marah_? Eunhyuk bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, begitu pun Donghae yang tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Jadi mereka sama-sama bungkam bahkan setelah mereka sampai di kantor.

Biasanya, Donghae akan membawakan tas Eunhyuk sampai ke ruangannya dan kemudian sedikit menggodanya sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Tapi kali ini, Donghae hanya mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu kemudian Donghae menundukan kepalanya dan langsung ke meja kerjanya. Donghae sebenarnya tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada Eunhyuk, Donghae hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah perdebatan kemarin.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan _Boojang-nim_ di lantai dasar."

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya saat seorang resepsionis datang ke ruangannya.

"Kita ada janji dengan klien?"

Donghae menggeleng, ia kembali memeriksa _Ipad_nya dan memastikan jadwal hari ini benar-benar hanya rapat kecil dengan tim marketing.

"Tidak ada."

"Namanya Choi Siwon, dia bilang teman lama anda."

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam saat resepsionis itu menyebutkan nama yang membuat darah Donghae mendidih itu. Bahkan sekarang Choi sialan itu bukan hanya menganggunya di kampus tapi di tempatnya bekerja juga. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohon agar Eunhyuk tidak menemuinya, tapi Eunhyuk malah menghindari tatapannya dan mengikuti langkah resepsionis yang menyampaikan berita duka itu.

"Antar aku menemuinya."

Tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun dalam hati Donghae untuk melihat interaksi Eunhyuk dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak tenang dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Bagaimana pun Donghae tidak dapat memungkiri rasa yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya itu.

Rasa yang entah kapan mulai bersemi dan merubah pola pikirnya soal cinta.

_Jangan kembali padanya, aku mohon._

.

.

* * *

><p>Meskipun Eunhyuk tahu Donghae sedang berusaha menghentikannya untuk menemui Choi Siwon, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengikuti perintah Donghae yang satu itu. Saat ini yang Eunhyuk butuhkan hanyalah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya selama sepuluh tahun.<p>

Bagaimana bisa Choi Siwon meninggalkannya?

Kenapa Choi Siwon mengembalikan cincinnya?

Apa yang Choi Siwon lakukan selama meninggalkannya?

Hanya itu, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya maka Eunhyuk akan berhenti berharap pada Choi Siwon dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama orang yang baru.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang ketika melihat punggung tegap milik orang yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu. Secara fisik, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Choi Siwon hanya terlihat lebih tegap dari sebelumnya dan rambutnya tertata sangat rapi, berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Eunhyuk melihatnya. Saat itu Choi Siwon membiarkan poninya jatuh menjuntai menutupi sebagian keningnya, tapi sekarang dia menyisir dan menata rambutnya dengan sangat rapi.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Eunhyuk langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, baginya basa-basi adalah hal yang paling tidak penting.

"Seperti biasanya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan langsung ke point."

Masih sama seperti dulu, Choi Siwon selalu bertutur kata dengan lembut dan sangat berwibawa, dia bahkan tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang terus saja memasang wajah masamnya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan sebaiknya langsung saja. Aku orang yang sangat sibuk sekarang."

Lagi-lagi Choi Siwon tersenyum dan mengintruksi Eunhyuk agar duduk terlebih dahulu dengan gerakan tangannya yang khas. Menunjukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang berpendidikan tinggi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Aku sangat baik-baik saja dan sangat sibuk!"

"Bisa kau turunkan nada bicaramu sedikit? Meskipun kau tampak manis saat ketus dan marah. Tapi kau lebih manis lagi saat berbicara lebih lembut."

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan benar saja, semua orang sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Mau tidak mau Eunhyuk mengikuti saran Choi Siwon untuk duduk dan berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, yang jelas aku menyesal meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun. Sekarang, aku di sini akan menjelaskan semuanya dan berharap kesalahpahaman kita berakhir sampai di sini."

"Jadi benar kau sudah menikah?"

Choi Siwon mengangguk sambil menunjukan cincin pernikahannya.

"Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahanmu?"

"Sangat bahagia. Kibum seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Semua yang dia lakukan selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku juga anak kami."

Rasanya hati Eunhyuk yang terluka itu seperti di siram dengan cuka dan garam sekaligus. Perih dan sangat sakit. Choi Siwon bahkan tersenyum bahagia saat menceritakan bagaimana pernikahannya berjalan selama ini. Tidakkah dia memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk sekarang?

"Anak?"

"Ya, setelah setahun menikah kami memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak laki-laki. Choi Kiwon. Dia tampan dan sangat manis, seperti Kibum. Hm, usianya sudah sekitar delapan tahun"

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menceritakan bagaimana bahagianya kehidupan rumah tanggamu?"

"Maaf, karena kau bertanya aku jadi terbawa suasana. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meluruskan semuanya. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi dan berbelit-belit karena aku tahu kau tidak suka penjelasan seperti itu."

Choi Siwon menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Kenapa aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Ada sesuatu yang mendesak saat itu, aku tidak bisa menunda kepergianku ke Kanada karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa jika aku menundanya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan yang datang sekali itu hanya karena sebuah pernikahan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan berencana memberitahumu begitu sampai di Kanada. Tapi sayangnya, aku langsung sibuk mengurus ini dan itu saat sampai di Kanada. Aku tidak sempat dan tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungimu karena jadwal kuliahku langsung padat. Di saat seperti itu aku bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, teman sekamarku di asrama. Saat melihatnya, aku langsung berdebar dan kapan pun Kibum ada di sekitarku aku tidak bisa tenang. Akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku memikirkanmu yang mungkin mencemaskan keberadaanku, aku juga khawatir padamu yang mungkin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hatiku berubah. Aku memutuskan untuk mencintai Kibum dan itu sebabnya juga aku mengirimkan cincin pertunangan kita padamu. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita karena hatiku sudah sepenuhnya berubah."

"Bajingan."

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa di katakan oleh Eunhyuk. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan lidahnya kelu saat mendengar penjelasan Choi Siwon. Laki-laki brengsek di hadapannya ini menjelaskan semuanya tanpa raut wajah menyesal dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Keputusan yang aku buat sudah aku pikirkan selama tiga bulan penuh dan hatiku tetap memilih Kibum. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi, aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahmu lagi! Sekarang, pergi dari hadapanku!"

Eunhyuk berdiri, mencoba beranjak dari tempat itu sambil menahan airmatanya yang berdesakan di pelupuk matanya. Tapi kemudian Choi Siwon menahan lengannya dan menariknya kembali agar tetap duduk.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan segalanya dan memaafkan aku? Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya?"

"Memaafkanmu? Kenapa aku harus memaafkan pecundang yang sudah menyakitiku selama sepuluh tahun? Kenapa aku harus memaafkan bajingan yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dengan semua luka dan keterpurukan yang dia torehkan? Kenapa aku harus memaafkan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu? Kenapa!"

"Tenanglah, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Luka yang kau torehkan di hatiku mungkin akan sembuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tapi kenangan soal luka yang kau torehkan itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja."

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Choi Siwon yang masih menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Eunhyuk bahkan merasa kesulitan bernapas karena menahan tangisnya yang hampir saja pecah. Choi Siwon bahkan meminta Eunhyuk untuk memaafkannya tanpa menunjukan rasa bersalah sedikit pun, untuk apa memaafkan orang yang tidak merasa bersalah? Untuk apa memaafkan orang yang bahkan menganggap cinta hanya sebagai penghalang karirnya?

"Hyukjae, tunggu!"

Eunhyuk mematung saat Choi Siwon memanggil nama lahirnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar nama lahirnya di sebut.

"Kau berpacaran dengan salah satu mahasiswaku, apa itu benar?"

Jemari Eunhyuk bergerak menghapus jejak airmata yang turun membasahi kedua pipinya sebelum kembali berbalik untuk menatap Choi Siwon.

"Apa sekarang urusan pribadiku menjadi urusanmu juga? Benar atau tidak, sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Oh, dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Sejak kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak sudi mendengar nama itu di sebut lagi!"

_Tidak cukupkah luka yang sudah kau torehkan selama ini? Kenapa kau kembali hanya untuk menambahkan luka yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya sembuh?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Perasaan Donghae gelisah karena sudah hampir tigapuluh menit, Eunhyuk belum juga kembali ke ruangannya. Donghae ingin sekali ke lantai dasar dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tapi Donghae tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangannya karena ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga agar Eunhyuk tidak terus bekerja lembur.<p>

Setelah tigapuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali dengan wajah yang merah dan mata yang sembab. Tanpa bertanya ada apa pun, Donghae sudah tahu kenapa Eunhyuk menangis sampai seperti itu. Donghae mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Eunhyuk yang masih bingung dengan situasinya sekarang hanya diam dan membiarkan Donghae menarik tangannya lalu mengarahkannya masuk ke mobil tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kita mau kemana? Pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

"Kita akan bersenang-senang."

Donghae mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Entah apa yang membuat Donghae begitu marah hingga melampiaskannya pada jalanan yang tidak berdosa. Jujur saja, Donghae merasa sakit hati saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merah karena menahan tangis. Laki-laki pecundang itu pasti menyakitinya lagi.

"Ini jalan menuju apartemen kita? Bukankah kau bilang mau mengajakku bersenang-senang?"

"Jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kita naik motorku saja dan berkeliling kota."

"Oh."

"Sudah aku bilang agar tidak menemuinya kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Setidaknya dengan begitu aku jadi tahu alasan kenapa dia meninggalkanku."

Sorot mata Donghae semakin sendu saat bertatapan langsung dengan manik kelam milik Eunhyuk. Sorot matanya redup dan sama sekali tidak ada pancaran kebahagiaan di sana. Jelas sudah, luka yang di torehkan oleh Choi Siwon sangatlah dalam.

"Pakai ini."

Donghae langsung memakaikan helm ke kepala Eunhyuk sesaat setelah mereka turun dari mobil. Motor itu memang selalu ada di sana, terparkir berdampingan dengan mobil mewah Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, kita berkeliling dan kita lampiaskan kemarahanmu pada apapun, _okay_?"

_Jangan pernah menangis lagi, jangan pernah menunjukan sorot mata itu lagi. Berbahagialah..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengelilingi jalanan kota sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus membuat perasaan Eunhyuk sedikit lebih baik. Bahkan Donghae juga mengajaknya berteriak-teriak di pinggiran sungai Han setelah puas mengelilingi kota di malam hari. Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk berteriak dan melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dengan cara memaki orang yang sudah menyakitinya. Donghae bilang, cara itu lebih ampuh dari pada mabuk-mabukan.<p>

"Ikuti aku sekali lagi ya, CHOI SIWON PECUNDANG!"

"Choi Siwon pecundang!"

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau lembek sekali? Biasanya 'kan kau memaki dengan lantang."

"Choi Siwon pecundang! Brengsek! Tidak tahu malu! Pengecut! Bajingan dan—"

Eunhyuk menghentikan makiannya, napasnya terengah-engah dan airmata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu kembali.

"—dan aku sangat membencimu!"

Tangis Eunhyuk pecah begitu kalimat terakhirnya keluar dengan lantang dari mulutnya. Di saat seperti ini Donghae hanya mampu memeluknya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

"Aku heran, kenapa penglihatanmu buruk sekali? Kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki miskin ekspresi itu? Hari ini aku mengijinkanmu untuk menangis sepuasnya. Tapi setelah hari ini berakhir, tangisanmu juga harus berakhir. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum dan bahagia."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi pipi kemerahan Eunhyuk.

"Lihat dirimu, berantakan sekali. Dengar, mulai besok berhetilah menangisi laki-laki yang salah dan datanglah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Mereka hanya diam sambil saling menatap ke mata masing-masing.

_Apakah ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?_

"Jangan pernah terluka lagi."

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini. Kapanpun Eunhyuk menangis, Donghae akan selalu memeluknya dan berakhir dengan sebuah pagutan lembut di bibirnya. Ciuman yang hangat dan menenangkan. Ciuman yang mampu menghentikan tangisan Eunhyuk. Ciuman yang mampu menyembuhkan luka hati Eunhyuk.

_Mulai sekarang, kau hanya perlu melihat ke arahku dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Semoga gak bosen yah sama jalan ceritanya ^^<strong>

**Semoga gak ada typo juga ^^**

**gimana nih? end sampai di sini atau masih penasaran sama kisah selanjutnya? kkkk ^^**

**okay, jawab pertanyaan dulu yah. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Q: sebenarnya perasaan Siwon ke Eunhyuk sekarang bagaimana?**

**A: chapter ini udah di jelasin yah gimana perasaan Siwon ke Eunhyuk, di chapter depan mungkin bakal di lanjutkan lagi penjelasan soal perasaan Siwon ^^ di tunggu yaaaa~~~ ^^**

**.**

**Q: ada NC lagi gak nih?**

**A: ada, tapi gak detail...saya gak kuat dan gak bisa...takut ayan di tengah2 wkwkwkwk**

**.**

**Q: ini ada tanda2 mpreg kah?**

**A: kayanya gak ada ^^ **

**.**

**oke segitu aja dulu...**

**sekali lagi nih, mau di end sampe sini aja apa lanjut lagi?**

**hahahah**

**gimana chapter ini? membosankan? seru? penasaran?**

****review lagi ya~ !^^ silahkan tuangkan curhatan kalian di kotak review...selalu saya baca kok ^^ makasih semuanya atas apresiasinya ^^****

****.****

****.****

****With Love,****

****Milkyta Lee****


	5. Our Sweetest Love

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Drama  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Canggung dan kikuk. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan sekarang. Setelah pernyataan ambigunya kemarin malam, Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa menatap Eunhyuk dengan benar. Kapanpun Eunhyuk ada di sekitarnya, Donghae mendadak salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya, kemarin itu Donghae ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tapi situasinya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Selain perasaan Eunhyuk yang masih kacau setelah di porak-porandakan Choi Siwon, Donghae merasa pernyataannya akan terasa sangat di paksakan dan terkesan buru-buru. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang intim dan entah berapa kali berciuman, tapi Donghae masih tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya. Apakah Eunhyuk menyukainya sebagai laki-laki atau hanya menyukainya sebagi adik, Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu. Belum lagi, usia mereka yang terpaut jarak tigabelas tahun membuat Donghae semakin ragu, bukan ragu akan perasaannya tapi ragu dengan apa yang di pikirkan Eunhyuk tentangnya.<p>

Seperti yang di katakan Yunho tempo hari, Donghae harus mampu membuktikan pada Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae adalah laki-laki yang layak untuk bersanding dengan Eunhyuk. Baru setelah itu, Donghae bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kemarin hanya berakhir sampai ciuman? Payah! Kalau itu aku, aku sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang dengan pernyataan cintaku dan berakhir romantis di ranjang."

"Apa hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu? Aku memikirkan kata-katamu waktu itu tentang menjadi laki-laki yang layak untuknya, tapi sekarang kau justru mendorongku untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum!"

Yunho mendengus, sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu naif dan polos. Menjadi laki-laki yang layak untuk pasangan itu sudah seharusnya, tapi menjadi laki-laki yang lebih agresif itu kewajiban. Maksudnya, jika pasanganmu terlalu pasif untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka jadilah pihak yang aktif. Bukankah dalam suatu hubungan harus saling melengkapi?

"Maksudku, menjadi laki-laki yang layak itu tidak perlu menunjukan materi. Kalau begitu pemikiranmu, apa bedanya kau dengan mantan pacarnya itu? Kau hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa cintamu tulus, kau bisa memberinya masa depan dan kau mampu menjamin kebahagiaannya."

"Caranya?"

"Sentuh hatinya dengan lembut. Kalau kau menyentuh hatinya dengan terburu-buru dan kasar tentu dia akan takut dan semakin menutup hatinya. Perlakukan dia layaknya orang yang paling penting dalam hidupmu."

"Kalau gagal?"

Yunho berdecak sambil menatap Donghae tajam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perutnya merasa lapar karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi saat bicara dengan Donghae. Entah Donghae yang terlalu polos dan bodoh atau memang Yunho yang menjelaskannya dengan rumit? Yunho bahkan sudah mengulang kalimat yang sama berulang kali dan menyederhanakan kalimatnya, tapi Donghae tetap tidak dapat mencerna maksudnya dengan baik.

"Buat dia mabuk dan tiduri! Terserah! Dasar kau bodoh! Aku malas menjelaskannya lagi!"

"Jung _Seonsaeng-nim_, kenapa begitu saja marah. Jelaskan lagi pelan-pelan, _okay_?

"Ah! Tidak mau! Aku harus menemui Jaejoong dan mencoba beberapa _Tuxedo_ untuk pernikahan kami nanti. Aku akan makan di luar, kalau mau makan jangan menungguku."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Hening.

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan apartemen, suasana kembali hening dan Donghae kembali merasa bingung dan gelisah. Donghae masih belum bisa memahami arti dari semua nasihat Yunho. Donghae juga bingung harus menyatakan cinta atau diam saja dan membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir apa adanya. Di awal usia duapuluh tahunannya kenapa Donghae harus terlibat dengan kisah cinta yang rumit? Kenapa Donghae harus mencintai laki-laki yang tidak berani menghadapi cinta?

Donghae mengerang frustasi sambil berbaring di sofa. Hari ini, Donghae berencana memikirkan nasihat Yunho saja dan tidak mau melakukan hal lain. Donghae berencana tidur dan berjalan malas-malasan ke kamarnya, tapi kemudian ponselnya berdering.

_Eunhyuk Hyung Calling..._

Kening Donghae berkerut, ia memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tampang bingung. Di saat ia sedang gelisah dan bimbang, orang yang menjadi penyebab semua itu justru meneleponnya. Donghae mendadak salah tingkah dan tidak harus bagaimana menjawab teleponnya. Jempolnya bahkan bergetar saat menggeser _slide_ berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

"Ya, _Hyung_? Ada—ada apa?"

"_Bisa kau ke rumahku sebentar? Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan bulan ini, tapi sepertinya jika aku mengerjakannya sendiri tidak akan selesai tepat waktu."_

"Oh, ya tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar."

"_Thank you_!"

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Donghae berlari ke kamarnya dan langsung mengacak-acak isi lemarinya. Donghae mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, ia bahkan menyemprotkan parfum milik Yunho ke setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

_Jadi laki-laki yang layak untuknya..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae selalu merasa kekurangan oksigen. Donghae tidak bisa bersikap biasa lagi padanya. Bahkan sekedar menggodanya atau berbicara santai padanya pun Donghae tidak bisa. Setiap kali melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa kalimat yang berbelit-belit. Tapi apa daya? Donghae baru menyebutkan satu kata, tapi seluruh kalimat yang sudah ia susun sebelumnya langsung berhamburan begitu saja ketika mata bening Eunhyuk menatap langsung ke dalam mata hazelnya. Jangankan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, untuk bernapas pun Donghae merasa kesulitan.<p>

"Presiden Direktur ingin aku merekap semua laporan dari lima tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa kesulitan untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Tatapan itu lagi. Matanya yang bersinar itu menatap mata Donghae dengan manisnya dan lihat bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, seperti mengundang untuk di habisi. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya ketika fantasinya mulai berkeliaran kemana-mana dan mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya. Sepertinya, bergaul dengan Yunho terlalu lama bukan hal yang baik. Lihat Donghae sekarang, pikirannya bahkan mulai berani memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak soal Eunhyuk.

"Itu sebabnya kau memerlukan sekretaris."

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Donghae langsung mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan. Panas sekali ketika Eunhyuk berada di dekatnya, padahal ini awal musim dingin tapi hawa di sekitarnya selalu mendadak panas saat Eunhyuk berada di sekitarnya.

"Maaf ya, merepotkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, wangimu hari ini kenapa berlebihan sekali?"

"Tidak masalah. Be—benarkah? Oh mungkin karena baju ini pernah di pakai Yunho."

Bohong, tentu saja.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, "Pantas wanginya menyengat."

"Ngomong-ngomong _Hyung_, soal kejadian yang kemarin malam itu saat kita berpelukan di pinggir Sungai Han dan aku—aku bilang—itu—kau tahu."

"Ya? Bicaralah yang jelas. Kau kenapa?"

"Begini, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kita berciuman?"

Eunhyuk Nampak berpikir sejenak tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Donghae. Eunhyuk bingung, akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sebelumnya, Donghae tidak pernah menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya ketika mereka berciuman tapi sekarang Donghae justru menanyakannya di saat Eunhyuk tidak menyiapkan jawaban apapun.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menciumku?"

"_Hyung_! Aku 'kan bertanya duluan. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru kau boleh mengajukan pertanyaan."

"Ah, dasar bocah! Aku tidak tahu! Rasanya canggung sekali membicarakan soal itu! Apa perlu kita mendiskusikan semua ciuman kita?"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Donghae tahu, pembicaraan ini akan sangat canggung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae penasaran dengan perasaan Eunhyuk yang sesungguhnya. Selama ini mereka melakukan kontak fisik yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Begini saja, apa kau menganggapku sebagai laki-laki?"

"Tentu! Memangnya aku harus menganggapmu apa? Wanita? Binatang? Atau apa?"

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang tidak mengerti?"

"Kau mau mati?"

Donghae membenahi posisi duduknya dan memberanikan diri untuk memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan tubuh mungil Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Selama ini, apa kau menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki? Bukan sebagai adik, bukan sebagai tetangga, atau bukan sebagai sekretarismu. Pernahkah kau tertarik padaku secara seksual?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Wajahnya memanas saat Donghae mulai menanyakan hal serius dan cukup intim padanya. Apa lagi, saat ini posisi mereka sedang berhadapan dan hampir tidak ada jarak yang tersisa.

"Aku—aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu dan kau tahu betul soal itu. Maksudku begini, apa kata orang jika kau berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tigabelas tahun lebih tua darimu? Mereka bisa saja menganggapmu sebagai keponakanku. Soal ciuman, aku akui ada rasa berdebar tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan debaran apa itu. Aku tidak mau menyimpulkan perasaanku terlalu cepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri! Aku takut cinta akan melukaiku lagi."

"Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuka hatimu?"

"Aku sedang berusaha membukanya! Tapi rasa takut itu terus menghantuiku!"

Hening.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sejak Donghae mulai menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Eunhyuk, hubungan mereka jadi sedikit canggung dan tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya lagi. Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak tahu, apa situasi seperti ini baik untuk hubungan mereka ke depannya atau justru akan menimbulkan jarak yang semakin jauh dan membuat hubungan baik ini menjadi renggang. Karena jujur saja, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama sudah nyaman dengan satu sama lain.

"Apa semua ini tentang usia? Kau takut aku tidak serius padamu? Kau malu memulai sesuatu yang lebih serius dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih muda darimu? Atau, kau merasa aku tidak layak untukmu karena aku belum mapan dan hanya seorang mahasiswa?"

"Lee Donghae! Hentikan! Kita selesaikan saja pekerjaan ini."

Obrolan mereka semakin lama semakin keluar dari jalur dan mulai terasa mendesak. Eunhyuk beringsut dari posisi duduknya dan kembali berhadapan dengan laptopnya, mengabaikan Donghae yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sendu.

_Kenapa sulit sekali menyentuh hatimu yang keras itu?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Perasaan Eunhyuk seperti terombang-ambing ketika Donghae mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya sejak Donghae selalu memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil, Eunhyuk sudah tahu bahwa Donghae mungkin merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman atau tetangga. Tapi Eunhyuk memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Donghae berbuat sesukanya, bukan karena Eunhyuk tidak peduli pada perasaan Donghae. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena Eunhyuk sendiri belum bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Donghae. Jujur saja, selama ini Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae memeluknya dan menciumnya karena Eunhyuk merasa nyaman saat Donghae melakukan semua itu padanya. Eunhyuk seperti menemukan kahangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.<p>

Meskipun benar debaran itu ada dan rasa itu mulai bersemi, tapi Eunhyuk belum berani menyimpulkan perasaannya sendiri. Bukan karena Eunhyuk membenci Donghae, bukan karena perbedaan usia, juga bukan karena Donghae tidak layak. Tapi karena Eunhyuk yang belum bisa memastikan kemana arah hatinya. Semua hanya karena perasaan Eunhyuk yang masih ragu, tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menolak kehadiran Donghae dalam hidupnya, bahkan ia juga tidak menutup hatinya untuk Donghae.

Semua hanya perlu waktu.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang? Jangan sampai kau hanya memberikan harapan palsu untuknya. Meskipun dia masih muda, tapi dia menyatakan perasaannya dengan tulus padamu. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya."

Sore-sore, Eunhyuk datang ke rumah Sungmin untuk menumpang makan malam di rumahnya. Alasannya, karena ia malas makan sendirian padahal sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang harus ia ceritakan pada sahabat karibnya itu. Eunhyuk mengunyah makanan yang di masak Sungmin dengan malas-malasan, matanya terus mengawasi pergerakan Sungmin di dapur yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya. Entah apa yang sedang di masaknya, karena ada begitu banyak wadah dan panci. Sungmin lebih terlihat seperti sedang memasak untuk pesta dari pada memasak untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Itu bukan pernyataan cinta, dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan ambigu. Tidak jelas maunya apa."

"Ah, jadi kau ingin pernyataan cinta yang jelas? Yang romantis? Berapa usiamu sekarang? Kenapa masih menginginkan hal seperti itu!"

Sungmin masih tetap berkutat dengan masakannya, ia bahkan mengomeli Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Eunhyuk karena mata foxynya sibuk mengawasi sup yang sedang mendidih itu.

"Maksudku, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara jelas! Untuk apa pernyataan cinta yang romantis tapi berakhir dengan perpisahan!"

"Jadi, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu?

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk berhenti memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai berpikir lagi.

_Bagaimana perasaanku?_

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagimana. Yang jelas, debaran itu ada dan rasa takut kehilangan juga ada. Saat jauh dari Donghae maka Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, saat Donghae memeluknya maka Eunhyuk merasa berdebar dan saat Donghae menciumnya maka Eunhyuk akan merasakan perasaan campur aduk dan sulit di jelaskan. Jadi itu semua apa? Bagaimana cara menjelaskanya? Eunhyuk pun tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak memungkiri debaran di hatiku, aku juga tidak memungkiri mulai ada rasa padanya. Hanya saja aku belum yakin."

"Belum yakin padanya? Atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut memulainya lagi. Aku takut jatuh cinta lagi dan terluka lagi."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa menyakannya padamu waktu itu."

"Soal apa?"

Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan santap sorenya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan panci-panci besar di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Choi Siwon kembali ke Korea tanpa anak dan istrinya? Tidakkah itu aneh menurutmu?"

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, setuju. Benar, memang aneh. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa Choi Siwon kembali ke Korea tanpa anak dan istrinya?

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

Meskipun mulutnya berkata tidak mau tahu, tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa memungkiri rasa penasarannya. Jika memang Choi Siwon bahagia dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya, kenapa dia kembali ke Korea sendirian? Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Semakin di pungkiri, semakin besar juga rasa penasaran itu.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan, kau fokus saja pada perasaanmu. Cari tahu secepatnya dan jangan sampai memberi harapan palsu pada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Kontrak kerja Donghae di perusahaan tempat Eunhyuk bekerja pun akan segera berakhir karena Donghae harus kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya dan sekretaris baru sudah siap menempati tempatnya yang kosong.<p>

Tiga bulan berlalu dan hubungan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk masih tetap sama. Di bilang teman biasa, mereka terlalu mesra karena kemana-mana selalu berdua. Tapi, jika di bilang berpacaran, mereka belum ada komitmen apa-apa. Mereka terjebak dalam ketidakpastian perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini terakhir kau bekerja di sini, 'kan? Bagaimana kita rayakan pesta perpisahan dengan Donghae-ssi di bar tempat biasa?"

Usul salah seorang karyawan senior itu mengundang tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorak setuju dari karyawan lainnya. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman-teman kerjanya yang begitu menghargainya meskipun Donghae hanya karyawan sementara. Semua orang di tim kerja Eunhyuk selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan hari ini pun mereka berencana untuk merayakan pesta perpisahan dengan Donghae.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Meskipun aku hanya seorang karyawan sementara, tapi kalian selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya."

Donghae membungkuk hormat pada semua seniornya, juga pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memandanginya dengan bibir yang melengkung manis. Perpisahan ini terasa sedikit sedih tapi juga menyenangkan karena Donghae mendapatkan banyak pengalaman selama bekerja sebagai sekretaris Eunhyuk. Terlebih, karena pekerjaannya ini juga membuat Donghae semakin dekat dan semakin memahami Eunhyuk.

"Wah, aku akan kehilangan sekretaris yang pintar dan tampan ini."

Masih dengan senyuman yang manis Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan mengacak rambutnya, gemas. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak suka di perlakukan layaknya anak kecil oleh Eunhyuk. Kepala Donghae bergerak kesana-kemari menghindari tangan Eunhyuk yang mengacak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi semakin menghindar, semakin Eunhyuk bersemangat menyentuh dan mengacak-acak rambut Donghae. Donghae berdesis tidak suka dan langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk agar berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Bisiknya pelan.

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Kau memang masih kecil."

"Apa anak kecil melakukan hal ini?"

Sedetik kemudian, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk hingga membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae menempelkan bibir mereka berdua di hadapan semua orang yang jelas saja mengundang tatapan kaget dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Bahkan saking kagetnya ada sebagian dari mereka lupa menutup mulutnya dan lupa berkedip.

"Kau—apa—apa yang kau lakukan!"

Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae dengan sedikit kasar lalu melepaskan tangannya yang masih di genggam Donghae. Eunhyuk malu sekali saat menyadari banyak mata sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan takjub. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangannya dengan menunduk malu sambil menutupi bibirnya yang tadi di kecup Donghae.

Setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu ruangannya, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bertepuk tangan dan memberi Donghae acungan jempol. Donghae ikut mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu melihat antusiasme teman-temannya itu.

Saat sudah suasana kembali tenang, Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk ke ruangannya. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk pasti malu sekali karena Donghae menciumnya tiba-tiba di depan semua orang.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Donghae memutar kursi kerja yang duduki Eunhyuk hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Donghae berjongkok sambil menatap kedua mata Eunhyuk dan tangannya menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak bisa menahan kekehannya saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang masih merona merah. Dengan rambut pirang, pipi bersemu merah dan bibir berwarna merah muda alami itu membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka hidup.

"Maaf, makanya jangan suka memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang masih kecil."

"Minta ku cium lagi?"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, sekretaris Lee!"

"Aku tahu!"

Donghae terkekeh sebelum pergi dan kembali mencuri ciuman dari Eunhyuk lalu terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan makiannya.

"Anak kecil sialan!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama tiga bulan ini, sekretaris Lee. Kau banyak membantuku dan meringankan pekerjaanku."<p>

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya seperti menghipnotis Donghae agar terus menatapnya dan tidak bisa berpaling sedikitpun. Eunhyuk mungkin memang tidak berniat menggodanya sama sekali, tapi di mata Donghae bibir tipis itu bergerak sensual seperti sedang memancing seseorang untuk melumatnya.

"Semoga kuliahmu berjalan lancar dan kau menjadi dokter yang hebat setelah lulus nanti."

Mata cokelat hazel Donghae masih saja memperhatikan bibir tipis Eunhyuk yang tidak berhenti bergerak karena sedang menyampaikan pidato singkatnya untuk Donghae dan Donghae tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan bibir tipis yang tampak sangat sexy itu. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta perpisahan itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Donghae yang tidak bisa berpaling dari Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang, mari minum! Bersulang!"

Eunhyuk mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi tapi kemudian Donghae menahan pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk saat bibir Eunhyuk baru saja menyentuh ujung gelas dan belum sempat meminum isinya.

Eunhyuk berdesis dan menatap Donghae tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Jangan minum banyak-banyak! Kau bisa mabuk dan hilang kendali."

"Hanya satu gelas."

Benar, hanya satu gelas.

Satu gelas sekarang, satu gelas sepuluh menit kemudian, satu gelas duapuluh menit kemudian dan satu gelas tigapuluh menit kemudian. Total Eunhyuk minum bergelas-gelas bir yang entah berapa karena Donghae sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghitungnya. Selama tigapuluh menit, Eunhyuk sudah meneguk bergelas-gelas bir dan akhirnya ia mabuk berat.

"Kau bilang hanya satu gelas! Satu gelas apanya?"

Karena keadaan Eunhyuk yang tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk ikut pesta, Donghae terpaksa pamit duluan pada teman-temannya dan membawa Eunhyuk yang sudah mabuk berat itu pulang. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak enak pulang duluan seperti ini, karena sejak awal teman-temannya 'kan merencanakan pesta ini untuknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Eunhyuk mabuk berat dan meracau tidak karuan, jika Donghae tidak buru-buru membawanya pergi dari sana Eunhyuk mungkin akan mencium orang sembarangan.

"_Hyung_! Jalannya yang benar!"

Donghae berusaha membuat Eunhyuk berjalan dengan lurus karena sejak tadi Eunhyuk berjalan sempoyongan dan terus menerjangnya, memaksa Donghae untuk menciumnya. Donghae bukannya menolak karena tidak suka, tapi sekarang posisi mereka sedang di tengah kerumunan dan belum sampai ke parkiran. Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Donghae menghindari terjangan Eunhyuk akhirnya ia kalah juga, Donghae akhirnya membiarkan Eunhyuk mencuri ciuman darinya sambil terus berjalan menuju parkiran.

Serangan Eunhyuk pada bibir Donghae masih terus berlanjut, bahkan saat sampai di mobil Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya menggerayangi Donghae yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Membuat Donghae harus menahan erangannya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan minimal karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jangan sentuh resleting celanaku, Lee Eunhyuk! Ini masih di jalan! Ya Tuhan!"

Tangan kanan Donghae sibuk menghalau gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang semakin kemana-mana itu. Eunhyuk membuat gerakan tangannya semakin sensual saat melihat Donghae menolak sentuhannya, bahkan dengan berani Eunhyuk menyentuh resleting celana Donghae.

Donghae mengerang frustasi, bisa-bisa Donghae kehilangan kendali jika Eunhyuk terus menggodanya seperti ini. Eunhyuk benar-benar membuat sesuatu di bagian selatannya menegang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya?"

"Ini masih di jalan! Auh, sudah aku bilang agar jangan minum banyak-banyak!"

Eunhyuk mengacuhkan larangan Donghae dan langsung mencium bibir Donghae, tidak peduli pada keadaan Donghae yang sedang menyetir mobil. Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, ia terkejut karena serangan Eunhyuk yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Langsung saja Donghae menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir untuk menghindari kecelakaan karena pandangannya kini terhalang oleh wajah Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang awalnya menepikan mobil untuk mengomeli Eunhyuk dan menghentikan aksi gilanya itu, justru terbawa suasana saat jemari halus Eunhyuk mulai meremas dan manarik-narik rambutnya. Donghae bahkan memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati lumatan bibir Eunhyuk, katakanlah Donghae gila karena membiarkan Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang tidak wajar di dalam mobil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Donghae tidak bisa menolak godaan Eunhyuk dan hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Eunhyuk berbuat sesukanya bahkan Donghae terkesan mempersilahkan saat Eunhyuk mulai bergerak dan duduk di pangkuannya. Perlahan, secara naluriah jemari Donghae mulai melepas kancing kemeja Eunhyuk satu persatu setelah menanggalkan jas kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Mereka terus berpagutan, tidak peduli mereka masih di pinggir jalan dan mungkin saja ada yang memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan dijalan raya seperti ini.

Jemari Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengacak-acak rambut Donghae kini ikut melepaskan kancing kemeja Donghae satu-persatu. Nafsunya sudah sampai di ujung kepala dan tidak bisa di hentikan lagi. Seluruh kancing kemeja Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah terbuka semua, Eunhyuk tergesa-gesa ingin melepaskan kemeja Donghae yang masih tersangkut di lengannya itu. Donghae hampir saja membuat Eunhyuk telanjang kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering dan membuat Donghae tersentak, kesadaran Donghae seakan kembali saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangan Eunhyuk dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya lalu mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

"Jung Yunho? Ada apa?"

"_Sudah malam! Kenapa belum pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Oh, tidak! Aku hanya—itu—aku—itu teman-temanku mengadakan pesta perpisahan untukku, jadi aku pulang telat. Maaf tidak memberitahumu."

"_Kenapa suaramu terengah? Kau baik-baik saja? Mau aku jemput?"_

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah di jalan. Kau tidak usah cemas."

Donghae langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Jika Yunho tidak menelponnya, Donghae mungkin sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh pada Eunhyuk. Donghae mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya asal kemudian ia menyelimuti Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap dengan jasnya.

"Kebiasaan mabukmu itu sungguh mengerikan!"

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Donghae kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang. Kelakuan Eunhyuk tadi, membuat sesuatu menjadi semakin tegang dan tidak nyaman. Donghae menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman itu.

Saat sampai di parkiran, Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas sampai mendengkur pelan. Donghae mendesah pelan, terpaksa ia harus menggendongnya sampai ke atas.

_Menyusahkan!_

Donghae kesulitan masuk ke apartemen Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk sudah mengganti password pintunya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meskipun tidak tega membangunkan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang bergelung nyaman di pangkuannya, Donghae terpaksa harus membangunkannya untuk mengetahui password pintunya agar bisa masuk.

"Passwordnya?"

"810404."

Donghae berdecih sambil menekan angka yang di sebutkan Eunhyuk barusan.

"Hanya di tambahkan tahun lahirmu saja, apa bedanya?"

Setelah berhasil masuk, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk langsung ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk di kasur lalu melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Donghae membenarkan posisi tidur Eunhyuk agar lebih nyaman, kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Eunhyuk tapi tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menarik lehernya dan kembali menciumnya dengan paksa.

Donghae memutar bola matanya.

Lagi dan lagi, kejadian yang sama terus terulang. Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk semakin mendominasi ciuman mereka tapi tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan mulai menyingkirkan selimut yang baru saja menutupi tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Donghae mulai berani naik ke atas tubuh Eunhyuk sambil terus memagut bibirnya. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya malam itu hingga ia berani menyentuh Eunhyuk lebih jauh lagi.

Malam itu, kamar Eunhyuk kembali menjadi saksi bisu saat dua insan saling menyatu dan mengerangkan nama masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah setelah menghabiskan waktu yang panas semalam suntuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk akhirnya kembali melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Alih-alih memungkiri perasaan masing-masing, tapi malah berakhir di ranjang.<p>

Pagi ini Donghae masih ada di samping Eunhyuk dan tidak buru-buru kabur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Donghae terbangun dengan tenang, bahkan ia tersenyum saat mendapati Eunhyuk masih terlelap di pelukannya dalam keadaan yang sama telanjang dengannya. Senyum Donghae semakin terkembang lebar saat mengingat kejadian semalam, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari ia telah membuat kamar Eunhyuk berantakan karena melemparkan seluruh pakaian mereka berdua ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Donghae menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah damai Eunhyuk ketika tertidur. Donghae baru sadar, ternyata Eunhyuk begitu manis saat di tatap dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bibir tipisnya dan hidung mancungnya sangat menggemaskan. Donghae mencium bibir tipis Eunhyuk dengan gemas, mengundang erangan tidak suka dari Eunhyuk yang masih menikmati mimpinya.

"Sudah siang, bangunlah."

Donghae mengelus rambut pirang Eunhyuk dengan lembut sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

Merasa tidurnya terus di ganggu, Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung terbelalak begitu mendapati Donghae sedang memeluknya dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Kita—kita melakukannya—lagi?"

Eunhyuk menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Donghae dan terburu-buru menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Sudah aku bilang agar tidak minum banyak-banyak! Tapi kau terus saja minum dan inilah akibatnya. Kau sengaja?"

"Aku—aku—hei dasar kau bocah! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya dengan sengaja! Bodoh!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kemarilah, tidak usah memasang wajah sok panik seperti itu. Aku masih sedikit lelah karena semalam kau tidak berhenti meminta."

"Kau—!"

Donghae berdecak, "Banyak bicara!"

Tanpa menunggu kalimat Eunhyuk lagi, Donghae langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak dan jatuh berbaring di sampingnya. Donghae mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali berbaring dan menempatkan kepala Eunhyuk di dadanya.

"Kau dengar itu? Detak jantungku selalu tidak stabil saat berdekatan denganmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin karena aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lebih padamu. Lebih dari seorang teman ataupun tetangga biasa. Aku menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki."

"Hanya suka?"

Mata hazel Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Enhyuk yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang memancingku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, imut. Ia memainkan jemarinya di dada Donghae, membuat pola tidak beraturan.

"Kalau hanya suka saja ya sudah."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Sudut bibir Eunhyuk tertarik, kata-kata yang selalu di tunggunya itu akhirnya di ucapkan juga oleh bocah tampan yang sekarang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Kenapa diam? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat wajah Donghae yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Aku harus bilang apa?"

"Kau sedang memancingku? Benar? Kalau kau tidak bilang apa-apa, aku akan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan."

"Kau—jangan coba-coba!"

"Apa?"

"Baiklah! Aku mencintaimu!"

Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, ia kembali memeluk Eunhyuk lebih erat lagi. Rasanya masih sulit percaya hari ini akan terjadi. Hari dimana Donghae menyatakan perasaannya secara terus terang dan Eunhyuk menyambut perasaannya dengan senyum yang paling manis.

_Hari ini, besok dan selamanya kita hanya akan mengukir kenangan manis dan saling bergandengan tangan sampai maut memisahkan kita._

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tidak pulang selama dua hari, tidak menelepon selama dua hari dan saat pulang tercium bau-bau aneh. Kemana jasmu? Kenapa rambutmu berantakan? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini baru keluar dari apartemen Eunhyuk <em>Hyung<em>?"

"Lanjutkan omelanmu nanti sore, aku harus berangkat kuliah sekarang! aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho!"

"Menjijikan! Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi dan jika Donghae meladeni omelan Yunho, ia akan benar-benar kesiangan di tahun ajaran baru. Akhirnya Donghae terpaksa mengabaikan omelan Yunho dan langsung menyambar kunci motornya. Hari pertama di tahun ajaran yang baru Donghae sudah hampir kesiangan karena terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktu—di ranjang—bersama Eunhyuk.

Pagi ini, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian manis yang terjadi dua hari belakangan ini. Kini status Eunhyuk tidak hanya tetangganya saja, tapi kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, kekasihnya.

"Pagi, Lee Donghae-ssi."

_Dia lagi!_

"Pagi, Profesor."

"Kau tampak ceria hari ini, hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae berjalan dengan baik?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat Choi Siwon menyebutkan nama yang asing di telinganya.

"Hyukjae?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, aku pikir kalian tidak sedekat yang aku kira. Bagaimana kau tidak mengetahui nama lahir kekasihmu sendiri? Aku rasa hubungan kalian masih belum saling terbuka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Choi Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Donghae memutar bola matanya, bosan. Rupanya, Choi Siwon ini suka sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu kembali ke Korea tanpa anak dan istrimu? Kau masih menyukai Eunhyuk?"

Seperti biasa, Choi Siwon akan membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae.

"Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, tapi istriku selalu memaksaku untuk datang ke Korea dan meminta maaf pada Hyukjae. Dia yang membuatku menerima tawaran mengajar di sini. Istri dan anakku akan menyusul dan menetap di sini bersamaku minggu depan. Jadi, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Tapi aku rasa Hyukjae tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dia memang terlalu naif, tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu. Oh, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Aku harap hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae akan selalu baik-baik saja selamanya. Jaga dia baik-baik dan bahagiakan dia, beri dia kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa aku berikan dulu."

Setelah berkata demikian Choi Siwon melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Donghae. Meskipun Choi Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa di bilang membuat terharu itu, tapi ekspresinya tetap sama. Dingin dan datar.

_Dasar miskin ekspresi!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang memasak di dapur dengan tatapan tidak suka. Pikirannya sangat terganggu saat mengingat kata-kata Choi Siwon tadi pagi. Bahkan Donghae tidak bisa konsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung dan saat pulang, Donghae kembali mengabaikan ocehan Yunho. Masuk telinga kanan keluar dari telinga kiri tanpa di proses sama sekali. Yang Donghae pikirkan saat ini hanya lah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui nama lahir Eunhyuk padahal ia adalah kekasihnya.<p>

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi?"

Mendengar nama lahirnya di sebut oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk tersentak kaget hingga menjatuhkan sendok di tangannya.

"A—apa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal nama lahirmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Choi Siwon yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Setelah putus dengannya, aku tidak pernah memakai nama itu lagi. Aku lebih suka orang lain memanggilku Eunhyuk."

"Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya, "Entahlah."

Donghae yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di berikan Eunhyuk langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk jatuh di pangkuan Donghae. Mata hazel Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam seakan mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Dasar pemaksa! Tidak ada alasan khusus! Aku hanya tidak suka nama itu di sebut, saat orang memanggilku begitu, aku seperti mendengar Choi Siwon sedang memanggilku. Lagi pula, sejak kecil juga orang tuaku selalu mamanggilku Eunhyuk."

Jemari Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk, memaksanya agar menatap mata hazel Donghae.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Diam-diam Donghae tidak tahan marah lama-lama pada kekasih manisnya itu. Bahkan dengan melihat wajah manisnya itu kemarahan Donghae seperti menguap begitu saja. Donghae tersenyum kemudian menarik wajah Eunhyuk dan memagut bibir tipis Eunhyuk dengan lembut, menyalurkan seluruh cintanya lewat sebuah pagutan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Setelah melepaskan pagutannya, Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di pangkuannya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin kau hanya memikirkan aku. Hanya aku."

Melihat tingkah kekanakan sang kekasih, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian membalas dekapan Donghae. Jemari halusnya mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut.

"Dasar anak kecil!"

"Apa anak kecil melakukan ini?"

Donghae melepaskan dekapannya lalu menunjukan sebuah cincin pada Eunhyuk.

"Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan langsung menikahimu. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan manis, tapi inilah ketulusanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjadi laki-laki yang layak untukmu, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku juga belum bisa menjanjikan apa-apa saat ini karena aku hanya seorang mahasiswa. Tapi kelak setelah aku lulus dan menjadi dokter yang hebat, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Selama sisa hidupku, aku hanya akan membahagiakanmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, bersediakah kau menungguku?"

Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, airmatanya berdesakan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Lamaran yang tidak begitu romantis, bahkan Donghae membawa sebuah cincin tanpa kotak tapi Eunhyuk merasa terharu dengan keseriusan Donghae. Eunhyuk memandangi cincin polos berwarna perak itu dengan perasaan terharu. Bahkan mendengar kata-kata manis itu meluncur dari mulut Donghae pun seperti mimpi yang paling indah. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan Donghae akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku juga belum bisa membelikanmu sesuatu yang mahal. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu, aku—"

Eunhyuk langsung membungkam bibir Donghae yang terus saja mengatakan kata-kata manis itu dengan bibir tipisnya kemudian ia langsung memeluknya seerat mungkin. Tidak pernah Eunhyuk merasa sebahagia ini. Meskipun Donghae melamarnya di dapur seperti ini, bahkan cincin yang di gunakan untuk melamarnya pun jauh dari kata mewah tapi Eunhyuk bahagia hingga rasanya ingin melompat-lompat.

Rasa bahagia ini bahkan melebihi rasa bahagianya saat di lamar Choi Siwon dulu. Padahal, Choi Siwon melamarnya dengan sebuket mawar dan cincin mewah di restoran mahal. Tapi sekarang, melihat Donghae yang begitu tulus mencintainya, cincin mewah dan restoran mahal bukanlah sesuatu yang penting lagi.

"Aku biasanya tidak secengeng ini tapi hari ini kau sangat manis. Aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa menolak lamaran anak kecil berwajah sendu ini. Aku takut, dia akan mengadukanku pada ibunya."

"Hei!"

Senyum keduanya terlihat sangat cerah, sorot mata yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan itu pun terpancar sangat jelas. Donghae meraih tangan kiri Eunhyuk dan memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya. Terlihat sangat pas terpasang di jemari putih Eunhyuk.

"Minggu depan, Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menikah. Mau menemaniku datang ke pestanya?"

"Kau tidak malu mengajakku ke sana? Pasti banyak teman-teman seusiamu."

"Kenapa aku harus malu mengajak calon istriku? Lagi pula, kau terlihat seumuran denganku dan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Yunho si muka boros itu!"

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Donghae lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat mendekap Donghae seperti ini.

"Sayang, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau membuat sesuatu menjadi tegang."

"Mesum!"

_Jadikan hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang bahagia dan penuh kenangan manis. Terima kasih telah menunjukan betapa manisnya cintamu dan terima kasih karena membuatku kembali berani menghadapi cinta. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS TO:<strong>

**wnurutami, chowlee794, HAEHYUK IS REAL, hanachan4291, ren, ShinJiWoo920202, Miss Chocoffee, dekdes, ne1004, chanhyuk, megajewels2312, lee haerieun, nurulpputri, mizukhy yank eny, HHSHelviJjang, reiasia95 , Carita Reffatiana, Polarise437, yayarara, DochiDochi, hh, siti sisun, JewELFishy-Anchofish, Wonhaesung Love, haehyuk86, 1504, guest, Misshae d'cessevil, atiarahyuk, NovaPolariself, ranigaem1, , nemonkey, eunhaejr, bluerising, haehyukielee, Hein-Zhouhee1015, dhiabintang, isroie106, abilhikmah, Lee Ah Ra  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**HALLO ! ^^**

**akhirnya END juga ^^**

**maafkan kalau ada typo, gak di edit karena kantor kembali sibuk T_T**

**jari saya keram padahal cm nulis NC yang gak detail...maaf ya cuma segitu kemampuan saya nulis NC. hahahah**

**gak hot ya? ya iyalah, saya gak pengalaman hahah...nanati saya belajar dulu ya kkkk**

**chapter terakhir gimana nih? curhat lagi ya di kotak review kk ^^**

**pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah review dari awal sampai akhir. maaf gak bisa ngucapin thanks to KANTOR CROWDED...ini ngepostnya buru-buru dan saya harus segera pulang T_T**

**tapi saya selalu baca kok review dari kalian ^^ sekali lagi maaf gak bisa ngucapin thanks to ^^ tapi saya janji saat saya ada waktu bakal saya edit dan mencantumkan thanks to di sini ^^**

**sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih...**

**review lagi ya? tumpahkan unek2 kalian di kotak review ^^**

**bye-bye**

**see you in next FF ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
